CHOP
by aniko-ftv
Summary: Choon Hee no se puede ni imaginar lo que son las casualidades de la vida. ¿Quién le iba a decir a ella si no que iba a encontrarse donde se encontraba y vivir lo que estaba viviendo? Ellos eran fantásticos - NEW FIC about BIGBANG!
1. Un Golpe de Gracia

El centro comercial estaba vacío. Había tres personas contadas, parecía mentira. Vale que no era de los más famosos en la ciudad pero, tan poca gente no era normal.

Los escaparates se veían relucientes, al igual que el suelo. Se notaba que era temprano por la mañana y no había pasado mucha gente aun. Las tiendas lucían su más nueva mercancía pues era martes, día de entrada.

Si se pensaba, un martes, día laboral, temprano por la mañana, no era tan extraño que hubiera poca gente. De hecho, ella, Lee Choon Hee, tampoco frecuentaba centros comerciales tan temprano normalmente.

Este había sido un día realmente especial pues, generalmente, a esa hora, estaba trabajando. Claro que cuando al jefe se le antojaba un café… había que darle el gusto. Al parecer no había podido desayunar esa mañana y la máquina de la empresa estaba rota. De ahí el por qué de que ahora estuviese en el centro comercial.

- Un café solo para llevar, por favor – pidió al dependiente

- ¿Solo?

Asintió.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

¿En qué momento se le ocurrió hacerle caso a GD?

_Flash back:_

- Tabi! Tabi! – había irrumpido el supuesto líder en su habitación – Wao! Deberías ordenar esto…

No mentía. Hacía semanas que no encontraba nada entre tanto desorden. Ni si quiera su propio móvil. Comenzaba a ponerse grave la situación de su sala.

- ¿Qué quieres? – no se sentía inspirado para dar excusas.

GD observó unos instantes a su compañero. Sentado en el sofá se entretenía leyendo un cómic mientras escuchaba música. Pensó que en una situación normal, alguien de su edad pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo en el ordenador. No es que no lo hicieran pero, TOP entre los BB tenía muchos y diversos hobbies que atender cuando disponía de tiempo. Entre ellos el manga.

- Hoy no hemos hecho nada… - comenzó GD. Muestra evidente de que había planeado algo. TOP, interesado, levantó la cabeza y clavó la mirada en su amigo sabiendo ya cómo terminaría la frase - …mañana no haremos nada…

Unos segundos de silencio en los que no hacían falta palabras para entender nada llenaron el gran dormitorio.

- ¡Vístete! 15 minutos, donde siempre.

_Fin del Flash Back._

Casi 12 horas después, ambos junto a DaeSung, sentados en una cafetería cualquiera mataban el tiempo con temas tan lejanos a ellos como la rutina. Ninguno se hacía la idea de trabajar 5 días a la semana en una oficina organizando papeles. Les era una idea tan… fea… tan irreal y aburrida.

Habían pasado la noche entera de garito en garito, bebiendo y conociendo gente. Tenían amigos con los que quedar si querían salir pero había noches especiales. Noches en las que eras uno más hasta que te interesaba. Y se podía decir que, aquella noche, a Choi Seung Hyun le había interesado ser TOP con cierta persona.

Poder hacer uso de TOP era un capricho del que el joven rapero coreano le encantaba. ¿Cuántas noches buenas habría pasado gracias a su apodo? No las podía contar.

Claro que, una buena fiesta siempre iba seguida de una buena resaca y parecía que esta no quería esperar a que se acostara a dormir. Ya le comenzaba a doler la cabeza. "Con suerte" pensó "mañana no me acuerdo"

- Deberíamos irnos… - propuso mientras se ponía las gafas de sol para que no le doliese tanto la luz – Empieza a llegar gente…

GD asintió. Si alguien los reconocía se verían en problemas pues provocaría una "reacción dominó" como ellos decían.

- Ha sido una buena noche – se sonrió DaeSung

- Sobretodo para ti, ¿no? – rió GD haciendo honores a su inagotable energía - ¡Que aun no sabemos dónde te metiste de 3 a 7 de la mañana Don Juan!

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

- El café – le dio el dependiente.

- Muchas gracias

Pagó al dependiente y se dispuso a volver al trabajo. No quería tardar más de la cuenta. No debía. Claro que no siempre se consigue lo que se quiere pues, casi sin darse cuenta, chocó y calló.

- Oojh! – escuchó mientras caía

Milagrosamente, el café no sufrió percances, y eso que era muy patosa. Calló, nunca mejor dicho, de culo, y, con ella, una caja de tabaco medio vacía y una cartera negra.

- Lo siento – se disculpó una profunda voz

Choon Hee, tras dejar con cuidado el café en el suelo, pues continuaba con los brazos en alto para que no se derramase, se agarró la sien. La caída no había sido muy aparatosa pero había dado una vuelta que la había descolocado totalmente. Solo el suelo le daba la certeza de lugar. Ahora, dónde estaba la barra y dónde las mesas, eso era todo un misterio.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó otra voz más aguda, aunque masculina

Cuando levantó la vista se encontró con un chaval de, más o menos, su edad, 20 años, de cuclillas. Realmente le sonaba su cara. Tenía el pelo castaño rojizo y largo recogido en una coleta baja. Llevaba un gorro negro que le quedaba evidentemente grande, aunque no mal, un suéter del mismo color que le marcaba muchísimo sus delgados pero fuertes hombros y unos pantalones de un rojo vivo que, sin duda, y, aunque desde donde ella se encontraba no se veía, dejaban al descubierto gran parte de sus gallumbos.

- ¡Ha sido una buena vuelta! Suerte que no se te ha derramado el café. Si no Hyung tendría que comprarte otro – su voz sonaba divertida –. Eres un maleducado Tabi – reprendió a su compañero -. ¿No la ayudas a levantarse?

Recogió el paquete de tabaco y la cartera y se la pasó al culpable de la caída. Este no se molestó en hacer lo que su compañero le había dicho sino que se limitó a coger las cosas que le daba.

- Te ayudo yo – se ofreció el chico de los pantalones rojos -. Está de resaca, no le culpes – disculpó a su amigo.

Una vez en situación, de pie y con el café en mano se dispuso a conocer al resacoso o, al menos, a verlo, pues no parecía estar muy comunicativo.

Realmente se sorprendió al ver a la grandísimo diferencia entre ambos, inclusive, entre los tres jóvenes que la rodeaban pues había otro chico. El culpable de su caída era un chico algo más alto que el de los pantalones rojos. Llevaba unos vaqueros negros pitillos, unas converse del mismo color y un suéter azul con unas letras negras con el que se le marcaban los hombros. El pelo lo llevaba medio largo aunque tenía puesto un gorro negro que solo le dejaban ver el final de este. Se lo veía sencillo pero, al mismo tiempo, complicado.

Esta última característica era quizás culpa de las gafas de sol que no dejaban verle los ojos. Choon Hee sintió como que conocía a alguien sin conocerlo.

- Todo arreglado ya – sonrió el de los pantalones rojos -. ¡Hasta otra!

Choon Hee asintió con la cabeza como muestra de agradecimiento mientras sus nuevos conocidos se iban. Se dio cuenta que en el suelo había un cigarrillo y rápidamente lo cogió con la intención de devolvérselo al dueño, aunque, una vez lo tubo en la mano se dio cuenta que, del suelo, no lo iba a usar. Así que, con el cigarro en la mano, observó como marchaban.

Después de la caída y a las horas de la mañana que eran poco pudo concluir de aquel fatídico encuentro, pero algo si le había quedado muy claro: esas ropas no eran de simples personas en la rutina de las mañanas.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*


	2. Hoy por Ti, Mañana por Mi

El dolor de cabeza ya era una realidad y, aunque nadie pareció darse cuenta, el golpe con la joven del café le había dolido bastante. Realmente no se encontraba en condiciones de continuar despierto pero aun le quedaba el camino de regreso a casa.

Normalmente le gustaba caminar por Seúl. Siempre que podía daba paseos por zonas tranquilas y con buenos trajes de camuflaje como el que llevaba en ese momento. Nunca nadie lo vería con un suéter tan estrecho como el que llevaba en esos momentos a no ser que su intención fuese no ser reconocido. Lo suyo eran las chaquetas anchas. El pantalón era también excesivamente estrecho para su gusto, y aunque últimamente la estilista le hacía ponérselos bastante a menudo. Por otro lado, las converse, no eran su calzado preferido ni de lejos. Además llevaba un gorro que le tapaba prácticamente hasta los ojos. Eso si le gustaba. ¡Hasta DaeSung se había puesto gorro para pasar desapercibido!

El que no había modo de que vistiese de un modo poco vistoso era GD. Los pantalones rojos habían sido el foco de atención en todos los garitos a los que habían ido. GD vestía cantoso por naturaleza. Esto los hacía más reconocibles, sin duda, pero por la noche, si sabes dónde ir, tampoco hay problema. El problema aparece de día, cuando hay que volver a la casa por calles vacías que, como no, hacen el camino más largo y aburrido.

- Ya estaríamos en casa si no llevases esos pantalones rojos – acusó borde a su amigo

- Si no los hubiese traído llevaríamos en casa mucho más tiempo. Te lo aseguro – se rió, aunque no con tanto ánimo como hacía unos minutos. Ya empezaba a verse cansado -. ¡Han triunfado!

- De eso no hay duda – dijo Dae -. Has ligado hasta con chicos – se rió

- Lo sé, lo sé – dijo de cachondeo -. ¡Nadie se me resiste!

TOP no pudo evitarlo y sonrió. Con jaqueca y todo, GD era para reírse.

- ¡Ves Tabi! No es tan difícil volver a casa, si hasta te ríes – dijo GD mientras le pasaba el brazo por el hombro a su resacado compañero -. ¿Ha sino una buena noche o no? ¿Ha valido la pena o no?

TOP volvió a sonreír por respuesta.

- Yo no sé tú pero, si yo me hubiese ido con la chica que tú pillaste… - no terminó la frase

- ¿Lo pasasteis bien? – se rió pícaro DaeSung

- Lo pasamos bien, lo pasamos bien – sonrió orgulloso de su caza TOP mientras sus compañeros reían.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

"_la~la~la~la~ everybody get' em hi  
oori eumakeh nul nogyuhbwa and we won't stop movin movin"_

Choon Hee maldijo el momento que su compañero de trabajo había encontrado esa canción. Durante tres semanas que no se había oído otra cosa en la oficina.

Hacía ya casi un dos meses que trabajaba en el despacho de la sucursal del Kwangju Bank en Seúl pero tenía muy claro que no era el trabajo de su vida. Lo que a ella verdaderamente le gustaba era la fotografía.

Dedicaba todo lo que podía a ella. Por la mañana tenía que atender el papeleo y las exigencias de los clientes del banco, pero por la tarde y por la noche exprimía a fondo su talento. Sobre todo por la noche pues sentía pasión por la fotografía oscura y la fotografía en blanco y negro.

Aun así, tan claro tenía que su pasión era la fotografía como que le iba a ser imposible vivir totalmente de ella. Muy pocos fotógrafos viven de sus fotos. Por eso no le quedaba otra que dejar horas en el banco. Sentada en la mesa donde atendía a los clientes pasaba las horas siempre pendiente del reloj.

- ¡¡Choon Hee!! – la llamaron

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

Las nueve en punto de la mañana eran cuando sonó el timbre de la casa Big Bang. Tan temprano, a no ser que hubiese trabajo, no solía haber nadie levantado.

Cierto era que no solo vivían ellos allí sino que la residencia disponía de una sala de grabación de la cual se hacían cargo unas determinadas personas que vivían, temporalmente (cuando era necesario), en unas habitaciones del 6º piso. Pero en esos momentos la maquina Big Bang no grababa. También había cocina y limpiadoras (las cuales se encargaban de todo menos de las zonas privadas de los chicos, que eran muy especialitos), las cuales hacían, a su vez, la tarea de mayordomo, por así decirlo. Vamos, abrir la puerta.

Pero esa mañana habían otros más cerca.

- ¿Si? – preguntó TaeYang sin abrir la puerta.

- Soy el cartero. Traigo un paquete – sonó fuera una joven voz masculina.

SOL abrió la puerta y el cartero le tendió el paquete.

- Es a nombre de Dong Young Bae – informó el hombre divertido por la indumentaria de deporte que el joven que le abría llevaba.

- Yo – dijo firmando el pequeño paquete del tamaño de una caja de móvil -. Gracias.

SOL cerró la puerta con cuidado pensando qué podría haber en el paquete. "Probablemente alguna fan" pensó

DING DONG. El timbre volvió a sonar.

- Perdona – se disculpó TaeYang volviendo a abrir la puerta mientras un curioso SeungRi se acercaba a ver que pasaba en la puerta -. Se me olvidó la propina… - dijo mientras buscaba de donde sacar el dinero -. VI, ¿tienes dinero?

- Eh… no, no era eso. Es aquí tu amigo que no se encuentra muy bien… - dijo el joven cartero claramente incómodo.

En el borde de la escalera estaban GD, DaeSung y TOP. Este último estaba claramente en mal estado pues se encontraba agachado y miraba el suelo con bastante intensidad.

- Ah sí, - SOL estaba informado de la salida de sus amigos – no te preocupes por él. No sabe beber cuando sale… Cuando se sienta mejor subirá…

GD y DaeSung ya entraban en casa dejando a TOP en el portal haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por caminar sin marearse.

- ¿Tan temprano despierto? – le preguntó GD al pasar

- Estaba en el gimnasio. Al contrario que ustedes me cuido… - dijo refiriéndose a TOP

- Tabi se cuida – defendió SeungRi a su amigo -. Más que tú me atrevería a decir… - insistió -. Tome – le ofreció al cartero sonriente.

- ¡Gracias! – dijo el hombre asombrado. Por los tiempos que corrían una propina era todo un milagro.

Evidentemente no conocía las intenciones de SeungRi, el cual, nada más ver alejarse al cartero, tiró de un fino hilo que empezaba en su mano y terminaba enganchado a la moneda. En menos que canta un gallo VI volvía a tener la moneda en su poder y el cartero no se había dado ni cuenta.

TaeYang lo miraba divertido mientras dejaba paso a TOP, el cual parecía volver a tener en su poder la cualidad del equilibrio.

- Mola, ¿verdad? – rió SeungRi

- ¡¡Oargh!! – se escuchó salir de la boca de TOP dos segundos antes del precio de la buena fiesta: la pota. Calló justamente a los pies de TaeYang, el cual iba con shorts y terminó pringado hasta las rodillas.

El pobre hyung en esos momentos no se sentía para nada el "Big Boy" del que hablaba uno de sus temas. El intento de disculpa que salió de su boca no solo quedó oculto por el grito de asco de TaeYang, sino que fue tan débil que de poco habría servido. Seguía con unas terribles nauseas y, si no encontraba un baño rápido, temía ir dejando el rastro por la casa.

Por suerte, casi en la entrada se encontraba el baño chico de la casa. Tan solo un retrete y un lavamanos, poco para un baño pero suficiente para el mareado TOP. SeungRi, viendo a su amigo en un grave apuro, lo ayudó a levantarse y lo alcanzó al baño. Le costó, cierto, pero por él soportaba hasta la peste que desprendía su vomito. Hoy por ti mañana por mí.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

- ¡¡¡¿Quéééé?!!! – gritó Choon Hee sin poder creerlo

- Eso que he dicho señorita Lee. Sus errores en esta empresa son constantes y este último ha sido la gota que colma el vaso – Rin You Dae, su jefe insistía.

- Pero, pero… ¡no ha sido para tanto! – se defendió – Era un papel muy pequeñito y…

- Era un tamaño folio y eran dos. Concretaban una reunión muy importante que, gracias a ti – remarcó la acusación – he perdido. De todos modos… sabe que no es lo único. Lo siento mucho…

- No entiende, señor, que yo trabajo duro para ganarme el suelto. Me equivoco, si, pero es normal. ¡Mis compañeros también lo hacen! - insistió

- Señorita Lee, sus compañeros no rompen cristales ni pierden citas de reuniones importantes. Eso solo nombrando dos – volvió a remarcar, esta vez en el número – de sus constantes errores…

- Pero es que no puedo quedarme sin trabajo. Tengo un alquiler, la luz, el agua y estoy pagando un objetivo fotográfico muy caro. ¡No entiende, me embargarán la cámara! – gritaba como si fuese a perder una gran mansión en las Canarias

- Realmente lo siento – se disculpó falsamente -. Ahora, si no le importa firmar aquí, se le ingresará el finiquito en breve…

La acusada bajó la cabeza en señal de rendición y, aunque le costó, terminó firmando su despido sin oponer más resistencia. Ya llevaban tiempo advirtiéndola. Se retiró del despacho y recogió sus pocas pertenencias.

Una vez llegó a su pequeñísimo piso paró en la puerta. "No puedo ser tan torpe" pensó "Seguro que no es para tanto" intentó animarse.

_Flash Back:_

-¡¡Lee!! ¡¡¿Por qué escupe papel la fotocopiadora?!! – había sonado atronadora la voz del jefe. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta que la había roto ella?

[…]

- ¡¡Lee!! ¡¡¿Dónde metiste mi chequera?!! – había vuelvo a sonar una semana después. Un mes más tarde apareció debajo de la estantería.

[…]

- ¡¡Lee!! ¡¡¿Qué hace todo el café derramado en mi escritorio?!! – había sonado el cántico dos semanas después. "Nota mental:" pensó Choon Hee al oírlo "no dejar mis cagadas sin arreglar"

[…]

- ¡¡Lee!! – esta vez el grito daba miedo. De esto no hacía una semana - ¡¡¡NO SE DUERME EN EL TRABAJO!!! – no había duda. Este había sido el más vergonzoso de sus errores.

_Fin del Flash Back._

- Soy un fracaso… - lloraba sus penas en un bar horas más tarde. Ya había anochecido y, por primera vez desde hacía años, no llevaba la cámara encima -. Y no tengo curro… - agonizó T-T

- Je, je… - rió una voz a su lado –. Tiene gracia…

Choon Hee giró su húmedo rostro para descubrir al gracioso. Un hombre de mediana edad, bien vestido y bien peinado estaba sentado en la barra.

- ¿Sabes? – tenía tres vasos de whisky vacíos con él y uno a medias aunque no la superaba, para ella ya era el tercer bar que visitaba -. Yo llevo todo el día buscando a alguien perfecto para un trabajo… y es imposible – miró al vaso -. ¡Y eso que busco alguien que limpie! Si fuera que busco a un médico o, no sé… un diseñador de sabores de helado…

El ejemplo le quedó extraño a Choon Hee. ¿Quién demonios buscaría un "diseñador de sabores de helado"? Pero, buscaba limpiadora. ¡Ella era perfecta!

- Yo sé limpiar – dijo, tan segura, que cualquier otro la habría contratado al instante.

- Yo también – dijo el hombre tranquilo dejando a la joven desconcertada de nuevo.

- Puedo trabajar para ti – se ofreció directamente al ver que el hombre no reaccionaba.

- ¿Para mí? – sonrió pícaramente el hombre

- ¡No, no, no! – dijo rápidamente creyendo ver malas intenciones en él digo… - con malas intenciones o sin ellas, ¡necesitaba currar! De limpiadora.

- Ah sí… - afirmó el hombre -. Pero no…

- ¿Por qué no? ¡Limpio muy bien! – dijo pensando en que hacía semanas que no limpiaba el piso, por lo que no pudo sonar muy convincente.

- No eres tú el problema. Son los… - pensó -. ¿Sabes algo de música? No sé, de grupos musicales y eso…

- Me gustan los Beatles y Michael Jackson. Queen también y… - comenzó animada -. Me encantan los Rolling – exclamó

- No, no… Me refiero de aquí… Coreanos – concretó.

- Pues… no mucho. Vamos, nada… - admitió

- ¿DBSK? ¿Wonder Girls? ¿SUJU? – probó. La chica negaba - ¿Big Bang?

Choon Hee volvió a negar temiendo que eso fuera algo importante para el trabajo de limpiadora.

- ¡Bien! – se alegró el hombre – Y no te hace ilusión ninguna saber ni nada, ¿no?

Volvió a negar más animada.

- ¡Bien! – se alegró más -. ¡Te contrato! – dijo provocando una gran sonrisa en el rostro de la joven – Aunque ya te digo, no va a ser fácil… Los… inquilinos son… muy… finos…


	3. SMS FAN

Una semana después el mismo hombre la recogió en la puerta de su casa y la condujo hasta, prácticamente, la otra punta de Seúl. Concretamente eran un conjunto de bloques, los cuales estaban rodeados por altos muros y árboles. Una zona realmente bonita donde, todo el mundo sabía, residía gente importante. De hecho, a la entrada, había seguridad y todo.

Esto dejó asombrada a Choon Hee, la cual no tenía ni idea de dónde iba a limpiar. Hasta la fecha solo sabía que limpiaría las habitaciones de gente muy exigente y delicada en cuanto a sus pertenencias.

El hombre paró enfrente de un bloque de al menos cuatro pisos, el cual se encontraba rodeado por unos pocos metros de césped y otras plantas y arbustos. Pidió a Choon Hee que bajara y que esperara unos minutos porque él iba a aparcar. Exactamente, no tardó mucho en abrir la puerta desde dentro, lo que hizo pensar a Choon Hee que había garaje en la casa.

La estancia, a pesar de tener apariencia de bloque, por dentro era como la planta baja de una gran casa. Una entrada enorme donde había muebles llenos de libros y otras cosas. A la derecha una cristalera enorme que dejaba ver un salón igual de grande con varios sofás, televisión gigante y otros objetos recreativos como videojuegos, futbolines o mesa de pin-pon. A la izquierda un gran arco que conducía a un comedor súper amplio y una pequeña puerta de la que salía el evidente sonido de una cocina. Al fondo, además de unas pequeñas habitaciones, una escalera de caracol bastante grande.

- Vamos a la segunda planta. ¿Quieres usar el ascensor? – le preguntó el hombre señalando al ascensor que estaba detrás de la escalera.

- Me da igual – respondió ella.

- Si fuéramos a la cuarta diría yo de ir pero, yendo a la segunda tardamos más si cogemos el ascensor. Vamos por las escaleras – dijo subiendo.

La chica asintió y lo siguió. En la primera planta pudo ver lo que le pareció una sala de entrenamiento: aparatos de gimnasio llenaban la sala y, al fondo, una sala de Squash. En la segunda planta solo pudo ver un gran pasillo.

- Espérame aquí que vuelvo en un momento – le pidió antes de entrar por una puerta.

Después de lo que había visto se imaginaba que el propietario de aquel lugar solo podía ser un viejo ricachón. Ahora entendía al hombre cuando le decía que iba a ser complicado el trabajo. Solo la sala de deporte ya era bestial para su concepto de limpieza. No podría hacerlo todo sola.

El pasillo tenía muebles con cuadros muy curiosos. En realidad, tan curiosos que no tenían foto. Cuadros de todo tipo, redondos, cuadrados, con muchas casillas, modernos, antiguos, pero todos vacíos. Cogió uno para mirar un pequeño grabado que tenía pero su torpeza la impidió sujetarlo mucho tiempo.

- ¡Ay, ay! – el cuadro hizo equilibrio en sus manos pero finalmente terminó en el suelo -. ¡Mierda, mierda! – se lamentó bajito al ver las grietas del cristal.

Levantó la cabeza rápido para ver si alguien había sido testigo de su mala maña. Una cabeza curiosa asomaba en el otro lado del pasillo. Un joven con un peinado muy de peluquería asomaba asombrado.

Bip, bip.

GD buscó cogió el móvil entre peines y espumas de la mesa de la Sala VIP y leyó el mensaje mientras la peluquera removía entre sus cabellos.

"¡¡Hay un fan fuera!!" ponía el mensaje. Era D-LITE.

"Vale" le respondió.

Bee Bee.

DaeSung leyó la respuesta de su compañero y rápidamente se la devolvió.

"En el pasillo" leyó GD, el cual, extrañado miró a su compañero asomado a la ventana.

"¿Cómo va a ser eso?" le escribió.

"Qué sí, que si… Una chica…" insistió DaeSung.

GD extrañado se dispuso a pedir ayuda.

Plin, plin.

Esta vez el sonido salía del móvil de SeungRi.

"Mira a ver qué hace Dae. Dice que hay un fan en el pasillo" leyó.

- ¿Un fan en el pasillo? –preguntó VI extrañado dejando la chaqueta de su traje en una silla para ir a ver al pasillo.

- ¡Nos cortas el royo dongseng! – le acusó DaeSung en voz bajita mientras guardaba el móvil en un bolsillo.

- ¡Es verdad! Hay una fan fuera… - dijo al ver a la joven curioseando fuera - ¿Cómo habrá entrado?

- Puede que haya copiado la llave – propuso D-Lite con aire de detective.

- Claro – dijo irónico SeungRi -. Seguro que te la robó a ti el día que saliste… - "Seguro que no es difícil hacerlo" pensó VI para sus adentros.

- No la llevé… - Dae seguía pensando.

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué? – gritó al fondo de la Sala VIP GD - ¿Qué pasó?

SeungRi asintió señalando a la puerta para que la chica no lo oyera desde fuera y fue hasta donde peinaban a GD seguido de DaeSung.

- ¿Qué pasó con qué? – preguntó TOP, al cual también peinaban cerca de GD.

- Hay una fan fuera – le dijo GD mientras VI y D-Lite llegaban -. Eso dice Dae…

- ¿Cómo va a haber una fan fuera? – rió.

- Qué si, que sí…Está tocándolo todo. Hasta se le cayó un cuadro – aseguró Dae que quiera revolvernos los dormitorios… ¡y están en el piso de arriba! Seguro que los encuentra…

TOP, divertido, siguió el royo a sus amigos.

- Seguro que va a por ti Dae, el otro día dejaste a unas cuantas con ganas de verte… con ganas… - rió.

- Pues tú cuarto está antes que el mío. Seguro que entra primero – se dio cuenta Dae.

- Al cuarto de TOP no querría entrar ni forzada. Solo de verlo… - dijo GD.

- ¡Mi cuarto no está tan mal! – se quejó TOP empujando a GD en su silla - ¡Es solo un poco de desorden!

- Si nos ve seguro que tendremos que estar con ella… - dijo SeungRi -. La verdad no tengo ganas… Esta noche tenemos para hartarnos…

Tenía razón. Esta noche tenía una actuación especial en un local del centro de Seúl. Solo entradas para gente del club oficial de fans. Prometía ser una noche muy larga, con muchos encuentros, firmas y fotografías.

Por ese motivo se encontraban en la Sala VIP. Esta disponía, no solo de peluquería y maquillaje, sino de lo que era el vestidor de Big Bang. Los miles de trapos que los chicos usaban en sus actuaciones y su vida cotidiana. Todo.

- Así vas calentando VI – rió GD.

- ¿Calentando? – preguntó el recién llegado del vestidor TaeYang.

- Hay una fan fuera que quiere sabotearnos a todos las habitaciones – dijo TOP tranquilo mientras se miraba al espejo la cresta que el peluquero le había dejado. Perfecta, como siempre.

- Guay, ¿no? – rió SOL mientras se sentaba en una silla – A ti ese rollo te mola Dae, ¿no? – le preguntó mientras se tocaba la cresta,

- No Donguie, no me gusta…

- ¡Bah! Seguro que no es nada – dijo TOP levantándose -. Verán… - se dirigió con decisión a la puerta – Voy y lo arreglo.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

Ese chico la había visto. Y, para colmo, había avisado a otro después. Seguro que se reían de ella dentro de ese cuarto en el que estaban. "¿Por qué rompo todo?" se preguntó Choon Hee mirando al cielo y cerrando los puños.

- Señorita Lee – el hombre salió de nuevo -. Le explico… - dijo mientras caminaban hacía el otro lado del pasillo. Justo donde habían salido las cabezas a mirarla –. Soy el representante de unos cantantes. No se lo he dicho antes porque temía que se aprovechara o que trajera una cámara oculta de parte de los fans o cosas por el estilo – Choon Hee estaba asombrada -. Si, esas cosas pasan… - aseguró el representante -. Aquí dentro deben estar los protagonistas – dijo señalando, por desgracia para Choon Hee, la habitación donde se reían de ella -. Tú serás la encargada de limpiar sus dormitorios… - dijo dándola paso.

- ¡Jajaja! ¡A ver como lo arregla! – sonó una carcajada de fondo mientras Choon Hee se acercaba a la puerta mirando al suelo mientras se temía la peor de las presentaciones.

- ¡Oh! – sonó enfrente de la chica, la cual paró al ver los pies de alguien frenando delante de ella –. Lo siento – se disculpó la misma voz masculina y grave que, de repente, le resultó familiar.

- Annyong – saludó el representante al desconocido –. Te presento a Lee Choon Hee. Es la nueva… - dijo sabiendo que lo entendía – la limpiadora.

Choon Hee levantó la vista despacio para saludar. Delante de ella estaba plantado un joven más alto que ella vestido totalmente con un esmoquin color celeste clarito. Zapatos negros y corbata negra además de la camisa relucientemente blanca. Iba maquillado y llevaba los ojos bordeados de negro. El pelo lo llevaba impecablemente peinado con una cresta casi del tamaño de su misma frente, por lo que llamaba la atención bastante.

A pesar de estar segura de no haberlo visto nunca antes Choon Hee volvió a sentir la misma sensación de familiaridad. Sobre todo cuando volvió a hablar.

Por otro lado, él ya había descubierto quién era la supuesta fan. Una joven unos años más pequeña que él y algo más baja estaba plantada delante suyo. Era de constitución bastante delgada y de aspecto frágil. Las facciones asiáticas aunque los ojos bastante occidentales, sobretodo en el color, verdes grisáceos. "Bonitos. Seguro que es alguna mezcla" pensó. Llevaba el lacio y castaño pelo largo hasta media cintura. Vestía unos vaqueros y una sencilla camisa de asillas.

- Un placer – dijo agachándose educadamente y sonriendo. Esto hizo que dos hoyitos muy graciosos, que hicieron sonreír a Choon Hee, le salieran encima de la boca.

La chica respondió del mismo modo, agachándose.

- Él es TOP – le presentó el representante -. Será de los que más problemas te den, no te dejes engañar por su educación – la advirtió sin cortarse un pelo.

- ¿TOP? – no pudo evitar preguntar la chica. Evidentemente ese no era su nombre. ¿Qué era una presentación donde no se decía el nombre?

- Ah cierto – rió el representante agradecido -. Ella no te conoce – le explicó a TOP, el cual asintió.

- Choi Seung Hyun es mi nombre – se presentó -. Pero me dicen TOP, Tempo, Big Hyun, Tabi… tengo muchos nombres – sonrió.

- ¡Ah! – asintió la chica – Yo también tengo motes – dijo como si pudiera interesarles -. Choone es el que me dice mi familia... Yiyi me llamaban mis amigos…

El representante y TOP miraban a la animada chica mientras se preguntaban para qué demonios les contaba eso pero sin atreverse a cortarla, pues era de mala educación.

- Bueno… - intentó continuar el representante –. Dentro están el resto de protagonistas. ¿Pasamos?

La joven asintió y pasó a la sala tras TOP.

- ¿Todo arreglado Tabi? – se rió DaeSung al fondo, a lo que Tempo respondió con un incómodo gesto positivo.

Una vez hubieron llegado al fondo de la estancia, donde estaban los cuatro BB restantes. Todos vestidos de punta en blanco aunque con estilos bastante diferentes.

El primero estaba sentado en una silla. Tenía la cara con unas formas muy limpias y anguladas y peinaba con una corta y, al menos parecía, muy natural cresta. Vestía unos pantalones negros brillantes y una camisa sin mangas blanca. Las playeras eran blancas también, al igual que la gorra, pero la chaqueta que llevaba en la mano era de cuero y negra.

El siguiente a él estaba de pié a su lado. Iba con unas playeras de cordones blancas y unos pantalones formales perfectamente planchados de un celeste parecido al del traje del supuesto TOP. Una camisa de manga larga informal aunque inmaculada y una chaqueta mezcla entre formal e informal en la mano. Tenía unas facciones muy bonitas también, medio adultas medio infantiles, unas ojeras muy graciosas y peinaba bastante normal.

Más a la izquierda se encontraba el tercero. Tenía la cara menos angulosa pero poseía unos ojos realmente rasgados y una sonrisa brillante. Vestía con unas playeras blancas brillantes, unos pantalones negros y una camisa sin mangas aunque, encima, llevaba puesto un chaleco celeste bastante formal sin mangas también que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos.

Choon Hee realmente se preocupo tras ver tercero. Ya eran dos las caras familiares que no reconocía. Claro que el último marcó un antes y un después.

Dando vueltas como un niño en una silla de peluquería se encontraba el cuarto de los chicos. Un joven delgado muy originalmente vestido la sonreía evidentemente divertido. Llevaba el pelo recogido en varias coletas y con un tupé muy bien hecho. Vestía un pantalón medio vaquero blanco con unos botines azules celeste muy chulos (con lengüeta y todo). La camisa era celeste también, bastante amplia y con un gran cuello, lo que le daba un toque muy divertido. Nada más verla se levantó y dijo:

- ¡Tú eres la chica de la cafetería!

"¡Eso!" pensó de repente Choon Hee "¡Son ellos!" se dijo segura. Pasaron unos segundos en los que se quedó la estancia en silencio. Entonces miró a su derecha. A TOP. "¡Es él!" volvió a pensar. Tempo la miraba extrañado mientras ella hacía sus reflexiones internas.

- Es la nueva limpiadora. Ya sabéis… - dijo el representante – la que limpiará vuestros cuartos.

- ¡Eres tú! ¿Verdad?- insistió el joven vestido original. Ella asintió con la cabeza pues aun pensaba en su interior -. Yo soy G-Dragón – se presentó sonriente -. Encantado.

- Lee Choon Hee – dijo ella una vez hubo vuelto al mundo -. Supongo que… lo tuyo es también un mote. ¿No?

GD sonrió.

- Más o menos. Kwon Ji Yong – se volvió a presentar agachándose -. "Ji Yong", "G-Dragon" – intentó hacerla relacionar

- ¡Aaah! ¡Qué chulo! – dijo emocionada por la relación antes de mirar al resto

- Dong Young Bae – se presentó el de blanco y negro entero (sin celeste). Evidentemente iban conjuntados -. TaeYang me dicen.

Los cuatro BB ya se habían dado cuenta de no los conocía.

- Kang Dae Sung – dijo el chico de la sonrisa -. DaeSung me puedes decir.

- Lee Seung Hyun – terminó el último. El de las ojeras graciosas -. SeungRi…

- ¡Eh! Yo también soy Lee – sonrió Choon Hee -. Y él es Seung Hyun… ¿no? – dijo señalando a TOP

Ambos Hyuns asintieron.

- Big Hyun – dijo TOP poniéndose la mano en el pecho

- Little Hyun – dijo SeungRi haciendo lo mismo

- Claro, claro – asintió

- Bueno, una vez presentados todo en orden. Si quieres ver las habitaciones…- dijo el representante mientras iba hacia la salida seguido de la chica y los 5 BB minutos después de la presentación

- ¿Qué tal la caída? – le preguntó GD simpático por el camino - ¿Recuperada?

- Si, no me pasó nada – sonrió ella -. Ni si quiera se me cayó el café – apuntó. "Qué raro" pensó para dentro.

- Jajaja – se rió -. Me alegro, me alegro. ¡Tabi! Discúlpate ahora decentemente anda, que ni a levantarse la ayudaste – le dijo a TOP.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó este mientras se unía a la conversación.

- Que te disculpes…

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó extrañado.

- Porque la tiraste en la cafeterí… ¡¡ahh!! Es verdad, perdónalo – volvió a dirigirse a Choon Hee -, no se acuerda.

- ¿Acordarme de qué? – TOP estaba totalmente perdido.

- Cuando salimos… ¿Sabes? Hace una semana o asi… Por la mañana fuimos a una cafetería y tú la empujaste, sin querer, pero lo hiciste, y no la ayudaste ni a levantarse. Tuve que hacerlo yo – dijo orgulloso mientras daba paso a la escalera a Choon Hee.

TOP negaba con la cabeza.

- Ya lo sé, si no recuerdas nada…

- No pasa nada – se giró la chica en la escalera mirando a GD -. No te preocupes – dijo desviando la mirada al chico de los hoyuelos en la cara, el cual se encontraba claramente en un aprieto.

Este la miró incómodo durante unos segundos de silencio. Era realmente guapo sin esas gafas de sol tapándole toda la cara que llevaba en la cafetería. Se parecía un poco a Spock, el de Star Treck.

- Choon Hee – sonó la voz de GD -. Continúa…

La joven separó la mirada de apurado personaje de esmoquin y este hizo lo mismo. Continuaron subiendo las escaleras y llegaron donde el representante y los otros dos BB esperaban.

- El diseño de las habitaciones es idéntico en toda la planta – explicó el representante -. Hay seis habitaciones grandes y un baño común grande también. Cinco de estas habitaciones están ocupadas por ellos, la otra está vacía. Te enseñaré solo una pues - dijo acercándose a la primera puerta -. ¿Puedo chicos? – preguntó.

Todos asintieron tranquilos y el representante abrió la puerta.

- ¡¡No, no, no!! – sonó la grave voz de TOP al fondo, el cual se había dado cuenta, cómo no, que era su dormitorio el que estaba abriendo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Una habitación tan grande como desordenada apareció tras la puerta. El representante miró a TOP con cara de "tarde" y entró. Todo el mundo hizo lo mismo aunque la mirada de TOP estaba clavada en el suelo. Entre ellos ese desorden no importaba pero que ella lo viera era otra cosa. Primero la tira, después no lo recuerda y ahora ve el terrible cuarto que tiene que limpiar. Estaba quedando fatal.

La habitación era rectangular. Entrando a la derecha había una pequeña cocina que tenía de todo menos comida, es decir, ropa. A la izquierda una mesa escritorio con un portátil, más ropa, papeles, algún cable y el ipod. Al fondo un pequeño muro que dividía el cuarto en dos y un armario. "Seguro que el armario está vacío" pensó Choon Hee "Tiene toda la ropa fuera"

La cama tras el muro a la derecha, la cual era tan grande que la usaba también de repisa. Es decir, llena de libros y más ropa. Un sofá grande con una mesa lleno de cosas como cartas, comics, videojuegos y revistas, a la izquierda. A los pies de la cama un Puf lleno de ropa también y, al fondo, una cristalera enorme que dejaba ver una terraza bastante grande con un sofá en medio.

Además parecía haber recolectado una autentica colección de figuritas, comics manga y otros juguetes como legos o muñecos diversos. Todos colocados en estanterías, algunos inclusive en las cajas aun, unos encima de otros sin orden ninguno.

- Que suerte la tuya Tabi… - sonreía GD.

La cara del representante estaba en 33. No sabía que decir.

- Bueno… Eh… Este es el "modelo" de dormitorio que tienes que limpiar – dijo por fin -. Pero tranquila, todo esto lo quita TOP de en medio en cuanto vuelva. Tú te limitarás a limpiar – se apresuró a decir.

La cara de TOP fue todo un poema. Suerte que solo la vio el representante. Evidentemente no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que ordenar todo eso. Ni quería hacerlo.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

Esa misma noche Choon Hee revolvía su departamento. Estaba segura de haberlo guardado pero no tenía ni idea de donde lo había metido.

Meeeck, meeeck. Sonó la puerta.

- ¡Choon Hee! – era el casero - ¡Tienes que pagarme! ¡Llevo esperando dos semanas! ¡Ábreme!

- ¡Lo siento señor! ¡Ahora mismo no puedo! – se excusó mientras revolvía en el armario entre sus ropas. Tenía que estar en algún lado.

- ¡No lo entiendes Choon Hee! ¡Necesito que me pagues! – gritó el hombre desde fuera

- ¡Lo sé señor! ¡Pero ahora mismo no puedo atenderlo! – volvió a excusarse ya incómoda por tanto esquivar al casero. Llevaba días saliendo y entrando del piso a hurtadillas para que no la viesen.

"Piensa Choon Hee" se paró en el departamento "Cuando llegué del trabajo dejé las cosas en…" se dirigió a la entrada y revolvió entre las llaves y los papeles. Nada. "Quizás…" recordó.

- ¡Choon Hee! ¡Si no abres tú abro yo! – la amenazó el casero - ¡Choon Hee!

La llave de la puerta sonó y al abrirse chocó con la joven y la tiró al suelo.

- ¡Ay! – chilló sin querer ella

- ¡Choon Hee! – volvió a llamarla el casero mientras entraba a la habitación -. ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó al verla tirada detrás de la puerta con la mano metida debajo del mueble pero ella no respondió - ¿Choon Hee?

La joven sonrió y sacó la mano de debajo del mueble.

- ¡Lo encontré! – dijo sentándose en el sueño tremendamente ilusionada mientras miraba en su mano el cigarrillo que había recogido de la cafetería.


	4. La deuda

Esa noche la charla con su casero fue muy dura. Le había dado 5 días para pagar o le quitaba el piso y con el finiquito del anterior trabajo no le daba para hacerlo. Se veía en graves apuros y el sueldo de limpiadora tardaría en llegar.

Al día siguiente volvió a la casa a las 5 de la tarde. Esta vez tuvo que ir ella sola pues el representante no iba a llevarla siempre. El problema era que vivía realmente lejos y tenía que coger tres líneas diferentes de metro para llegar. Estaba realmente desganada y se temía que tendría que vivir en la calle hasta que le pagasen el sueldo pero no podía dejar el trabajo, asi que fue.

Le había dicho que su trabajo sería mayormente con horario de tarde, aunque podía variar, pues se encontraban de promoción y casi todos los eventos eran de noche. Los BB dormían hasta tarde, por lo que las habitaciones no quedarían libres por la mañana. De todos modos, solo iría dos veces por semana. Así que lo soportaría.

Big Bang. Aun no le quedaba muy claro quiénes eran exactamente pero, el día anterior, ya le habían cantado algunas canciones conocidas a capela que le sonaron de oírlas en la radio y cosas así. No era mucho su estilo pero sí que eran pegadizos los temas, no podía negarlo pues se pasó el resto del día cantando "I´m so sorry but I love you…". Había descubierto, además, que eran los creadores del tema que sonaba constantemente en su anterior trabajo, algo que no le había hecho mucha ilusión aunque si a su antiguo compañero, pensó.

Tocó el timbre y le abrió una de las cocineras sonrientemente.

- Pasa, pasa – le dijo -. Sabes dónde está todo, ¿no? – preguntó -. ¿O necesitas ayuda?

- No tranquila. Sé donde está todo – dijo Choon Hee segura señalando una de las pequeñas habitaciones que habían en la entrada de la casa.

- De acuerdo. Entonces mucha suerte – se despidió y entró en la cocina -. A las 8 estará la cena puesta. Comes aquí, ¿cierto?

Chi Ming Cho, el representante, le había dicho que tenía permiso para comer dentro de la casa en cualquier momento que se encontrara trabajando o participar en las comidas comunes pero que tenía que decírselo a las cocineras para que se prepararan.

- No – negó – Gracias.

Ñiii…

Se abrió la puerta de cristal del salón grande y Choon Hee, con la aspiradora en mano, se giró a mirar. TaeYang salía con los ojos hinchados de recién levantado. Llevaba un pantalón de pijama largo y una camisa de tirantes como la del día anterior. "Seguro que es la misma" pensó

- Buenos días – la saludó sonriendo.

- Buenos días – le devolvió el saludo mientras le veía subir por las escaleras.

Cogió algunos trapos y lo llevó todo al ascensor. No pensaba subir todo eso por las escaleras. Oyó ruidos en el salón y creyendo que fueran los chicos se asomó curiosa en busca del desordenado de los hoyuelos en la sonrisa.

Estaban el del pelo largo y SeungRi. Pero TOP no. "¡¿Qué hago?!" pensó preocupada de sus actos mientras saludaba con la mano a los dos ocupantes del salón. Cogió la escoba y fue al ascensor.

Por las calles del barrio corría en dueño de los hoyuelos. Se había levantado a las 11 de la mañana a pesar de haberse acostado casi a las 5, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa. Llevaba una rigurosa tabla de ejercicios diarios que debía cumplir. Era un personaje público y la imagen valía mucho en ese mundo.

A las 12 se había puesto en el gimnasio y habían comido cerca de las 2. Después de hacer la digestión había salido a correr pues odiaba las cintas, le gustaba correr al aire libre. Y ahora cruzaba el portal con todas las tareas del día hechas.

Fue justo cuando el ascensor ya comenzaba a cerrarse que la puerta principal se abría y dejaba paso al rapero de la casa. Shorts, camisa corta y el sonido de las llaves al caer en el mueble de la entrada fue lo que Choon Hee captó antes de que el ascensor se cerrase completamente. "Espero que haya ordenado el cuarto" pensó temiéndose el desastre del día anterior.

Pero no. Una vez hubo entrado se dio cuenta que no. No iba a negarlo, se lo esperaba. Aun así la visión del cuarto de TOP solo la hizo desganarse más. "Un poco de ayuda, solo necesitaba un poco de ayuda" pensó. Entró las cosas y se dispuso a ver cuán grande era su labor en aquella habitación. El resultado de aquel balance la obligó a sentarse en la cama y agarrarse la cabeza para asimilarlo. Iba a ser un trabajo duro, pero tenía que hacerlo.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y pasó el más pequeño de los BB, SeungRi.

- Buenos días – la saludó educado -. ¿Qué tal va todo?

La respuesta a su pregunta era larga y complicada pero, como era costumbre, debía responder positivamente.

- Buenos días SeungRi – saludó -. Va todo muy bien – dijo forzando una sonrisa.

- ¿Seguro? – dijo entrando en el dormitorio y acercándose a ella.

La joven asintió y comenzó a coger ropa de la cama para doblarla.

- Quizás deberías hablar con TOP – le aconsejó el joven -. No le suele gustar que toquen sus cosas…

La cara de Choon Hee tras oír esto fue de "¡¿Por qué?!"

- No estás bien – se dio cuenta SeungRi -. No te voy a obligar a contarme nada pero si quieres sabes que no me importa escucharte. En ocasiones gusta hablar, ¿no?

La joven asintió dejando la ropa donde la había cogido. Había tenido tiempo y oportunidades de huir, ahora el joven BB iba a escuchar su historia quisiese o no. Si no, no debería haber insistido tanto.

Le contó lo de su anterior trabajo y el alquiler. Sus presentimientos de quedarse en la calle y la deuda del objetivo de la cámara. El joven cantante quedó realmente impresionado por sus problemas aunque le costaba ponerse en situación. Él nunca había sufrido problemas económicos.

- Seguro que todo se arregla. Cuando cobres el sueldo de este trabajo te irá mejor – la intentó animar VI mientras recordaba que sus limpiadoras anteriores no habían durado ni una semana -. Tranquila – sonrió

- Gracias – respondió ella -. Gracias por escucharme y perdón por ponerte en el aprieto – se disculpó.

- No te preocupes – dijo seguro -. Ahora… deberías hablar con Big Hyun. Posiblemente no quiera que le limpies el cuarto… al menos hoy. No te lo tomes a mal pero… es un delicado con sus cosas…

La joven asintió aunque la idea no le hacía ninguna gracia.

- Si quieres empezar limpiando el mío – le propuso -. Yo puedo hablar con TOP, ¿vale?

Esta vez la joven asintió más animada.

- Gracias Little Hyun – dijo agradecida mientras este se marchaba.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

El día no fue tan malo al final. No limpió el cuarto de TOP, algo positivo, pues él quería encargarse de sus cosas antes. Aunque, por otro lado, tampoco se tomó la molestia de ir a decírselo sino que tuvo que ser SeungRi el que le diese el mensaje. ¡Y eso que se habían cruzado varias veces!

Por otro lado, el resto de habitaciones estaban bastante más ordenadas. Que tampoco significaba que estuvieran perfectas. Cada uno tenía sus manías y todos, menos TOP, se habían molestado en ir a decírselas.

TaeYang era bastante perfeccionista y le gustaba tener todo controlado, por lo que si había un libro en la cama, no podía quitarlo de ahí. Debía hacer la cama y volver a dejarlo donde estaba.

DaeSung era un autentico desastre, un patoso como ella, por lo que no habían ni jarrones ni cuadros ni vajilla ni nada de romper en su cuarto (algo que Choon Hee agradeció). Pero, por otro lado, era un tiquismiquis en cuanto a los productos de limpieza pues padecía alergia a un montón de ellos. Por ese motivo él tenía sus propios productos especiales antialergénicos.

GD, el líder del grupo según le habían dicho, tenía un montón de aparatos electrónicos como televisión de plasma, ordenador, tocadiscos, grandes aparatos de música o aparatos de grabación con micrófono. Todos muy delicados, algo que no gustó nada a Choon Hee. Una vez más había que utilizar productos especiales para cada uno. Ya eran demasiadas las cosas que tenía que recordar.

Por último, SeungRi era bastante normalito. El dormitorio eras bastante sencillo, sin las extravagancias de sus compañeros. Ni fotos de él mismo sin camisa, como TaeYang, ni forros de cama antialergénicos como DaeSung, ni colecciones de discos enormes como GD. Tenía bastantes libros algunas colecciones de series y doramas.

Lo que si tenían todos en común era que la pequeña cocina estaba totalmente desprovista de material de cocina. Libros y trastos si, platos y calderos no. Ninguno.

Ahora, asomada a la ventana de su casa, escribía en un papel todos los caprichos de los BB para no equivocarse. Hacía ya dos días que había comenzado su nuevo trabajo y ya no recordaba prácticamente nada. Mientras le daba el airecito en la cara. El clima estaba bueno, hacía fresquito, pero no frió en Seúl. Por eso se asomaba pues, lo que era la vista, no era muy buena. Justo enfrente de su ventana un callejón y un edificio enorme tapaban toda vista posible.

Oyó ruidos abajo y pensó que probablemente estuviera saliendo alguien de algún garito por la puerta trasera. Ciertamente el ruido no la preocupó pero si la hizo recordar que tenía la comida al fuego y fue a atenderla.

Una vez hubo vuelto se puso de nuevo a la tarea. "Hmm… no recuerdo cómo se llamaba el producto para limpiar el tocadiscos de GD" pensó "Tengo que llevarme la lista la próxima vez" No tendría que volver hasta dentro de 2 días asi que debía guardar la lista o la perdería.

Escuchó voces abajo y miró curiosa. Dos personas, un chico y una chica, parecían camelarse entre la luz de las farolas.

- ¿Little Hyun? – preguntó bajito aunque, estando en el segundo piso, se oyó y el chico giró la cabeza extrañado - ¡SeungRi! – gritó esta vez al ver el rostro del joven

Este al reconocerla miró al suelo un segundo antes de volver a mirarla y saludarla con la mano.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó la chica que iba con él agarrándolo de hombro

SeungRi se giró.

- Una conocida – dijo incómodo por la interrupción de Choon Hee -. Un segundo y vuelvo – dijo sonriendo

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – gritó Choon Hee desde arriba

SeungRi se volvió a ella, dándole la espalda a la otra.

- Dar una vuelta – respondió -. No hace falta que grites, te oigo.

Choon Hee sonrió.

- ¿Quieres subir? – le invitó

- No, no, estoy ocupado – le dijo señalando atrás.

Choon Hee negó con la cabeza y SeungRi, temiéndoselo, se giró. Su ligue se había desvanecido, machado. Se había quedado sin premio.

- Bueno… vale, subo – dijo al final -. ¿Qué piso?

Una vez arriba Choon Hee dejó entrar al joven de BB en su pequeño departamento. Iba dándole vueltas en la mano a una fina cadena de plata con un colgante mientras observaba la estancia. Prácticamente la mitad de cualquiera dormitorio de los Big Bang era todo su departamento. Cuadrado, con una pequeña cocina y un futón que guardaba durante el día. Poco más.

Realmente fue aquí donde SeungRi se dio cuenta de los apuros de la joven. Si tenía tantos problemas para pagar aquel cutre departamento no quería imaginarse el resto.

- ¿Quieres algo? ¿Té, café? – le ofreció mientras este se sentaba en el suelo del departamento.

- No gracias, estoy bien – negó SeungRi -. ¿Esta es tu casa?

La joven negó.

- Alquiler – corrigió mientras VI asentía con la cabeza.

- Perdona por la pregunta pero, ¿cuánto es exactamente el alquiler? – se atrevió VI.

- Es lo suficientemente caro como para hacerme llegar a mediados de mes a números rojos – se rió de su desgracia -. Aunque ahora, como no cobro hasta final de mes… - negó con la cabeza -. No sé cómo voy a hacerlo aun…

- Creo que te puedo ayudar… - sonrió SeungRi para sus adentros.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*


	5. Tap Tap Tap

En el otro extremo de Seúl, el mayor de los Big Bang regresaba a casa después de un largo día de trabajo. No solo era miembro de Big Bang sino que múltiples artistas asiáticos pedían frecuentemente su colaboración en sus temas. Evidentemente no podía atenderlos a todos pero tampoco atendía a cualquiera. Tanto el jefe de YGfamily, Yang Hyun Suk, como su representante personal discutían minuciosamente sus apariciones en canciones de otros artistas. Su trabajo principal era Big Bang pero siempre convenían estas colaboraciones.

Buenos raperos había los justos en Corea y, entre todos, él destacaba. ¿Por qué? Le habían dicho que su voz era única y muy personal pero él mismo no se encontraba más especial que otros muchos artistas del país. Aun asi aceptaba encantado cualquier trabajo de este tipo posible.

Una vez hubo aparcado en el garaje y subido a la planta principal descubrió que, a excepción de TaeYang y Hyun Suk (el jefe de YG), no había nadie en la casa. Totalmente vacía.

Tampoco le importó.

- Buenas noches Big Hyun – le saludó Hyun Suk mientras entraba en el salón.

- Hola – saludó TOP mientras dejaba las llaves en la entrada. Sabía que si se le ocurría subirlas al cuarto no las volvería a ver nunca. Luego fue en busca de TaeYang. Desde la sala no se le veía pero TOP sabía dónde encontrarlo.

- ¿Llegaste? – le preguntó SOL al verlo apoyado en la puerta de la cocina. Adoraba cocinar y parecía tener más ganas de hacerlo siempre de noche.

Llevaba el pijama y un precioso delantal puesto. Todo un retrato.

TOP asintió.

- Casi la 1 de la noche. Ha sido largo… - intentó entablar conversación Tae

- Ha costado – sonrió TOP sentándose en una silla de la cocina -. No estoy muy bien de la voz y además hubo fallos del equipo de grabación… - explicó un poco -. Ha sido largo… - repitió a su compañero -. Y no hemos terminado…

¡Pum! Se oyó cerrar la puerta principal con fuerza de repente. Los dos BB en la cocina se quedaron curiosos por semejante portazo y salieron. Hyun Suk, al parecer, había sentido la misma curiosidad. Ninguno de los tres la sintió en vano. El pastel que en la entrada se encontraba era digno de ver: SeungRi arrastrando una maleta con cara de "¡Pillado!" y Choon Hee con una caja en las manos y evidente cara de incomodidad.

El silencio acaparó el lugar durante largos segundos.

- Ehh… Puedo explicarlo – consiguió decir SeungRi al ver la perplejidad de su jefe. Ciertamente, la opinión de sus compañeros poco le iba a influir -. TOP, ¿la ayudas?

El silenció volvió a dejarse ver otros largos segundos de incomodidad.

- ¡TOP! – insistió SeungRi tendiéndole la maleta.

El implicado se acercó un poco resignado y la cogió.

- Llévala al cuarto vacío. Por favor – le pidió y, automáticamente, se dirigió al salón y arrastró al jefe dentro.

- Lo siento – se disculpó Choon Hee

- No pasa nada – se limitó a decir Tempo después de coger unas llaves del aparador.

Los pocos segundos que este tardaba en llegar, subir y abrir sus puertas se hicieron eternos para ambos. Choon Hee no sabía cómo se había dejado engañar por SeungRi y su palabrería. Ya lo había dicho ella, no podía llegar a la casa por la cara con sus cosas. Primero habría que preguntar al resto, ¡y al jefe! Aunque también era cierto que de este último aun no sabía ni el nombre.

Finalmente el ascensor los dejó en el famoso pasillo de las habitaciones. TOP abrió la puerta con la llave y el dormitorio vio la luz. La imagen era desoladora. Cajas y cajas se amontonaban en toda la estancia haciéndola totalmente inhabitable. Además, centímetros de polvo cubrían todo, lo que no podía ser para nada bueno de respirar.

- ¿Qué? ¿No entras? – le preguntó ella.

Él giró la cabeza y pudo darse cuenta de que la joven llevaba la caja tan alto que no podía ver nada del cuarto. Negó con la cabeza y tendió sus manos para que le diera la caja. Esto provocó en la cara de la chica una evidente sorpresa que cayó fulminante al suelo al ver la gran montaña de porquería que era su dormitorio provisional.

- No puedes dormir aquí dentro – dijo él seguro -. Al menos no hasta que se limpie…

Ella se limitó a negar mientras buscaba en su cabeza donde pasar la noche. No podía volver al piso. Le había dado las llaves al casero sin pagarle nada. Una falta de respeto en toda regla que no había podido evitar hacer pues no tenía ni un duro. ¿Cómo iba a pagarse una cama esta noche?

- Quizás te puedas quedar en el salón – dijo TOP dejando la caja en el suelo y sentándose en la maleta -. Esta noche solo…

- Ya… - esto la aliviaba muchísimo aunque la hacía sentirse aun más incómoda de lo que ya estaba -. De verdad que lo siento muchísimo… No he tenido elección. La idea ha sido de SeungRi pero… me quitaban el piso en dos días. Me iba a la calle… - intentó explicarse

TOP se levantó y llevó las cosas a su dormitorio.

- Ponte ropa de dormir y sal. Dejarás tus cosas aquí, no quiero bajarlas de nuevo – decidió el chico. No es que fueran muchas pero pesaban bastante.

Por suerte, al bajar en el salón solo estaba SeungRi sentado. Este, al verlos entrar quedó extrañado.

- Ya subía – dijo levantándose. TOP negó.

- Arriba no se puede dormir Hyun…

- ¿No? – TOP volvió a negar y SeungRi se puso a pensar.

- No te preocupes SeungRi – dijo Choon Hee rápido -. Me quedo en el salón. Solo hoy. Mañana limpió el cuarto.

- Vale, de acuerdo… Puedes… El sofá es cómodo – asintió SeungRi -. El problema es que aquí entra mucha luz… Cerraré las cortinas – dijo mientras iba a ello.

- Gracias. SeungRi, TOP… – agradeció la chica cuando este ya se iba.

- No es nada – le sonrió el pequeño -. Mañana miraremos lo del cuarto… Buenas noches Choon Hee – se despidió y se fue.

Había tenido suerte. No podía negarlo. Parecía que, al menos, no iba a tener que dormir en la calle.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

Horas más tarde reinaba volvía a reinar silencio en la casa. Esta vez todos dormían. Solo una pequeña luz salía de la cocina.

Choon Hee, con una fina sábana en el sofá, disfrutaba de su comodidad. Podía parecer mentira pero, ese sofá era mucho más cómo que su antiguo futón. Aun asi, no conseguía dormirse. Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que su cabeza la forzaba a procesarlo todo antes de caer y dormir.

¿Qué pasaría si comenzaba a vivir en la casa? Se le hacía una situación realmente irreal. Seguro que mucha gente pagaría por hacer lo que ella. Aunque, seguro que ella también tendría que pagar. Era lo lógico. Pero, ¿y si no la dejaban quedarse? SeungRi la había invitado y TOP no parecía haber puesto objeción (a pesar de que, si por ella fuera, asi habría sido) Pero, ¿y GD, TaeYang y DaeSung? Y, lo que más la preocupaba, ¿y el jefe? ¿Habría aceptado que se quedase solo por una noche y SeungRi no había sido capaz de decírselo o realmente no le importaba?

Eran demasiadas dudas sin respuestas. Al menos de momento. Esperaba conseguirlas pronto.

Ñiii…

¿Qué era ese ruido?

Tap… Tap… Tap…

Choon Hee se levantó bruscamente del sofá y se llevó el susto de su vida. Un hombre todo de negro y con un gorro que le cubría hasta casi los ojos caminaba por el salón como Pedro por su casa. ¡Un ladrón!

Choon Hee saltó del sofá y se escondió detrás mientras el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Cuando hubo verificado que el ladrón no la había visto, lo que le resultó sospechoso, y que se encontraba de espaldas a la salida, corrió con todas sus fuerzas y, para qué negarlo, todo su pánico.

Corrió sin parar y prácticamente tocando el suelo por las escaleras hasta llegar al 3º piso sintiéndose en todo momento seguida aunque no fuera asi y solo frenó al ver otra silueta en el pasillo del piso de los dormitorios. Por unos momentos pensó que había más de un ladrón pero finalmente pudo ver que no era asi.

El gorro negro que este llevaba no era otro que el mismo que días antes la había tirado al suelo en la cafetería del centro comercial. Era TOP.

- Buf… - se alivió mientras se sentaba en el escalón y miraba al suelo.

El rapero de Big Bang no pudo más que sonreírse. No tenía ni idea de qué demonios le pasaba esta vez pero la situación era realmente graciosa. La chica había pasado del más absoluto pánico corriendo a la expectación al verlo y, finalmente, al alivio al reconocerlo.

Se acercó a ella y esperó. Aun mirando al suelo, Choon Hee dijo:

- Hay un ladrón abajo.

- ¿Eh? – se extrañó

- Un ladrón – ciertamente no esperaba que la creyese.

- No puede ser – negó el BB -. Tenemos seguridad.

- ¿Eh? – esta vez fue ella la que se dirigió a él con la mirada

- Seguritas – repitió.

- No, no. Abajo hay alguien que no sé quién es… - dijo segura

- ¿TaeYang?

- ¡No! – había alguien y no pensaba bajar hasta que se fuera.

TOP se apoyó a la repisa de la escalera y suspiró. Pensaba.

- Venga… Vamos a ver quién es – dijo bajando las escaleras decidido.

Pasaron por todas las plantas intermedias aunque con diferentes perspectivas. Donde TOP iba directo y seguro, Choon Hee iba mirando a todos los rincones, esquinas y maquinas de gimnasia pues se le antojó un buen escondite para el ladrón o los ladrones (no descartaba la idea).

Aun asi no encontraron nada. Inclusive la sala de entrada estaba tranquila.

- No hay nadie – dijo TOP

- En el salón – dijo Choon Hee segurísima.

Esta vez, ambos se dirigieron con sigilo a la gran cristalera que daba lugar al salón y observaron con cuidado dentro. Poco se veía pues no había ni una luz pero si se distinguía una figura en medio caminando.

Choon Hee deseó ver a TOP decepcionado de su fracaso en ese momento pero, cuando miró hacia arriba (ella se encontraba agachada mirando y él de pié) ya no estaba. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que seguía caminando hacia la puerta del salón y sin si quiera pensarlo dio dos pasos y lo cogió por detrás de ancho pulóver que llevaba para detenerlo.

- ¡No! – le susurró cuando giró el rostro extrañado.

En ese momento salió TaeYang de la cocina apagando las luces y se encontró la graciosa estampa en medio del pasillo.

- No pasa nada – dijo él tranquilo soltando la mano de la chica de su ropa -. Es DaeSung.

Choon Hee volvió a mirar al salón aunque no pudo jurar que ese fuera DaeSung. De todos modos ya era demasiado tarde para intentar detener de nuevo a TOP pues este se encontraba abriendo la puerta de cristal del salón. Por otro lado, SOL intrigado, se había acercado y sonreía divertido mientras miraba al salón.

Con toda su confianza, TOP se adentró al salón hasta que encontró la lámpara más cercana y la encendió. Una vez se hizo la luz el rostro de D-Lite impregnó los ojos de Choon Hee. Ciertamente era difícil de reconocer, apenas se le veían los ojos con aquel gorro y vestía, absolutamente todo, de negro. Aun asi, era él.

Mientras Choon Hee y TaeYang miraban por el cristal TOP se acercaba a DaeSung decidido.

- Solo hay un modo de despertarlo – dijo SOL con una sonrisa en la cara -. No te asustes…

TOP levantó los brazos y con todo su carácter empujó a DaeSung por los hombros con tal fuerza que este cayó al suelo de culo con un gran ruido. A pesar de la fugaz advertencia de TaeYang, Choon Hee no pudo evitar ponerse las manos en la boca del susto. Había jurado que había cogido hasta carrerilla. Pero, efectivamente, DaeSung volvió a la realidad enseguida.

- Es sonámbulo – le explicó SOL mientras iba a la entrada del salón.

Choon Hee le siguió y ambos entraron al tiempo que D-Lite se levantaba del suelo ayudado por TOP, el cuál, sonriente, parecía muy satisfecho de su brusco empujón.

- ¿Bien? – preguntó el mayor de los BB al sonámbulo

Este aun resentido del impacto y con los rasgados ojos hinchados de dormir asintió con la cabeza e intentó coger rumbo hacia fuera soltándose de TOP. Le costaron toda su concentración los dos pasos que le separaban de TaeYang, el cual viéndole caer lo sujetó con firmeza.

- Yo lo llevo – dijo dándose la vuelta hacía fuera con el sonámbulo agarrado. TOP asintió y, junto a Choon Hee, observó cómo se iban y subían por las escaleras.

Una vez hubo pasado el susto y hubo vuelto la tranquilidad Choon Hee abrió la boca de nuevo:

- Lo siento – se disculpó.

TOP sonrió.

- Te disculpas demasiado – le dijo aun sabiendo que era de lo más normal mientras se daba la vuelta para abrir una de las ventanas. Rápidamente la luz de la luna inundó el salón y la lámpara dejó de hacer falta -. Apaga la lámpara – le pidió a la joven.

Esta hizo lo que le pedía y volvió al sofá mientras TOP buscaba algo en un cajón. Le costó encontrarlo pero finalmente lo logró. Eran una caja de tabaco y otra de cerillas, las cuales no tardó en dar uso.

- Espero que no te importe… – dijo mientras empujaba un sofá a la ventana y abría está un poquito - …que fume.

Choon Hee negó. No le importaba para nada. De hecho, le hacía hasta gracia llevar en ese mismo momento en su bolsillo, una pequeña funda con otro de sus cigarrillos sin que él supiera nada. Quedó mirando al BB fumando sentada en el sofá.

Le daba la luz de la luna en la cara inundándolo de un brillo casi mágico mientras las ondas de humo se elevaban a su alrededor. Era una imagen realmente preciosa que Choon Hee realmente disfrutó. Le habría gustado tener la cámara en la mano en esos momentos pero, a pesar de eso, tenía claro que había cosas que no servía de nada fotografiar. Esta era una de esas cosas.

El perfil de TOP a contra luz de la ventana se le antojó realmente fantástico. "Qué cosas piensas Choon Hee, por Dios" se reprendió ella misma pero no funcionó pues sus ojos seguían brillando al contemplar la escena que tenía delante.

- Espero a que duermas – interrumpió el protagonista a la observadora muchacha -. Inténtalo…

Choon Hee asintió con la cabeza resignada y se tumbó en el cómodo sofá deseando poder volver a tener la oportunidad de contemplar a su rescatador en una situación tan especial como aquella.

No podía negarlo. No sabía que era, pero había algo en él… Algo que le gustaba.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*


	6. 10 01 06

La nueva limpiadora estaba como una cabra. Primero se venía a vivir a la casa de BB por la cara y luego el tremendo espectáculo del ladrón a las 3 de la mañana. Ya le había parecido rara cuando se había puesto a explicar todos sus motes al presentarla pero esto… no se lo imaginó.

Encima había tenido que medio madrugar. Y siendo las 8 de la mañana ya se encontraba en planta haciendo su habitual tabla de ejercicios. Le esperaba un día de trabajo y, por la tarde, había más promociones, por lo que se acostaría tarde, asi que tampoco pensaba quemarse mucho en el gimnasio. Quizás luego fuese a nadar un rato. Eso si le apetecía.

Una vez hubo terminado se sentó en la tabla de abdominales a coger aliento y beber agua cuando escuchó a alguien bajando corriendo las escaleras.

- ¡SeungRi! – sonó la voz de GD desde el piso superior - ¡Para!

El pequeño Hyun pasó corriendo por el gimnasio y siguió bajando las escaleras. Se levantó a ver que pasaba pero, antes de poder preguntar, pasó corriendo GD tras él.

- ¡He dicho que pares! – le gritó.

- ¡He dicho que me dejes! – le respondió SeungRi.

TOP bajó corriendo tras GD justo a tiempo para ver al Strong Baby coger las llaves, abrir la puerta y cerrarla de un portazo.

¡PUM!

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó asustado.

Las cocineras y el encargado de mantenimiento se asomaban para descubrir también el origen de tanto grito. GD estaba plantado en medio de la entrada con las manos en la cintura y la mirada en el suelo evidentemente enfadado.

- ¿Qué pasa? – insistió TOP cuando llegó a él.

- ¿Qué qué pasa? – preguntó GD -. Pasa lo de siempre TOP – dijo como si lo explicase todo mientras levantaba una mano y le enseñaba una cadena de plata.

TOP asombrado tendió la suya para cogerla y, una vez hecho, GD se fue por donde había venido. Parecía mentira que SeungRi siguiera igual.

- Hmm… ¿qué pasa? – escuchó

Al levantar la mirada encontró a la joven limpiadora con los ojos hinchados de dormir. Con una mano sujetaba la sábana y con la otra se sujetaba ella a la puerta pues aun no dominaba su equilibrio.

- Nada – dijo escondiendo el colgante en su puño -. Vuelve a dormir – le dijo.

- No, ya una vez despierta no pue…

- ¡Eh! – le gritó TOP acercándose a ella al verla quedarse dormida de pie temiendo que se cayera – Claro que puedes dormir, ¡si lo estás haciendo de pié! Entra anda… - le dijo empujándola un poco

- Vale, vale… - aceptó y volvió a la cama.

"Definitivamente, no es normal la niña" pensó TOP al verla caer redonda en el sofá y subió a los dormitorios. Necesitaba una buena ducha.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

Horas más tarde, ya descansada, Choon Hee se levantó. Había sido un día y una noche muy extraño pero este que venía tenía que ser más tranquilo a la fuerza por lo que se encontraba bien. Faltaba resolver lo de su nueva situación pero, prefirió no pensarlo.

Recogió sus sábanas y salió del salón. Solo salía ruido de la cocina, lo que le recordó la terrible hambre que tenía. Aun asi no tenía la cara de entrar y pedir asi que subió las escaleras a la espera de encontrarse con alguien que la ayudase.

Desgraciadamente no fue asi. No solo no se encontró con nadie sino que parecía estar todo desierto. Cuando llegó arriba paró en la puerta de TOP a la espera de alguna señal que significase que estaba dentro pero nada. Hizo lo mismo en las puertas restantes con el mismo resultado y concluyó que estaba sola. Y con hambre.

- Jo… - se lamentó sentada en el pasillo mientras su estómago luchaba en su interior.

Ni las galletas que tenía en la maleta podía coger pues esta estaba en el cuarto de TOP y le daba palo entrar. "Si no te ve nade" pensó mirando a su derecha la entrada "Inténtalo" se animó. Pero su cuerpo no se movió. En cambio sus ojos si… su supuesto nuevo cuarto estaba abierto. "¡A lo mejor hay comida dentro!" pensó casi tan rápido como se levantó y corrió a entrar.

Abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina. No había más que telarañas, lo que la deprimió bastante, aunque continuó buscando. Cogió una caja y se sentó en el suelo a abrirla.

Tardó un buen rato pero finalmente obtuvo lo que buscaba: comida. Galletas. Abría impaciente el paquete cuando sintió un ruido detrás.

- Buenos días – la saludaron. Era Yang Hyun Suk, el jefe. "¡Y yo en pijama!" pensó.

- Buenos días – respondió levantándose.

- Soy Yang Hyun Suk. Dueño de YGfamily, que es la compañía que produce y gestiona Big Bang – explicó – .También el dueño de esta casa. Tú eres…

- Lee Choon Hee. La nueva limpiadora de los dormitorios de los chicos – se presentó.

El hombre asintió.

- De acuerdo. Sentémonos – le ofreció señalando a la mesa de la cocina a pesar de estar llena de cajas -. Tenemos que aclarar esta situación, lo entiendes, ¿no?

- Por supuesto. No quiero ser ninguna molestia y bueno, SeungRi dijo que…

- Si, si – la cortó el hombre -. Sé lo que dijo SeungRi. Quiero saber lo que dices tú.

- Bueno… - pensó ella -. Yo no tengo para pagar mi alquiler. No cobro hasta final de mes y… el casero me dio 5 días. Me quedaban 2 ayer cuando me encontré con SeungRi y… me ayudó.

El hombre asentía.

- Soy fotógrafa, ¿sabe? Y también estoy pagando un objetivo… Y no puedo. Sé que no puedo vivir aquí por la cara y lo respeto. Solo pido, quizás, un poco de entendimiento. En cuando cobre pagaré…

- Generalmente… ofrecemos alquileres por aquí cerca de los empleados – comenzó el hombre -. No es tu caso. No tenemos libres, por eso no te hemos ofrecido nada a ti.

La joven asentía ella ahora. El hombre pensaba. Parecía un personaje normal aunque para Choon Hee, en esos momentos de subordinación, se le hacía excesivamente grande su persona.

- En cuanto quede uno libre te marchas – dijo seguro ás que limpiar esto y, por supuesto, pagarás una pensión – explicó -. Cuando cobres. Además, tus labores seguirán siendo las mismas y, si quieres comer abajo, además de avisar a las cocineras, pagarás un suplemento cuando cobres a fin de mes – continuó -. No te quedará mucho para tus cosas aunque no pagarás luz y agua pues el baño es común. De todos modos pienso que irás bien con lo que sobre para pagar la cámara esa…

- El objetivo – le corrigió.

- El objetivo, si – asintió el hombre. Calló durante un rato en el cuál Choon Hee habría jurado que no estaba seguro del todo de su decisión -. Los Big Bang son lo primero. Si hay quejas o malos rollos te irás. Entiende que este es su terreno y tú lo estás invadiendo. No te pases con eso… - la avisó -. ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo – asintió ilusionada.

- Todo correcto entonces – dijo levantándose el jefe de YGfamily.

- ¡Muchas gracias por todo! – dijo súper agradecida con el hombre.

- De nada – dijo yendo a la puerta -. Dentro de unos días te llamará el representante para acordar los papeles del "alquiler" – dijo -. Espero que estés atenta a eso.

- Por supuesto – asintió y el hombre se fue del cuarto.

Luego se sintió tonta al pensarlo pero, en ese momento, la sonrisa que le salió fue tan grande que le dolió la cara. Tenía cuarto, más grande que el anterior, el trabajo al lado y, encima, le darían de comer. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

En realidad sí que habría algo. Aun con el permiso del jefe le daba mucho palo ir a pedir comida a la cocina si no la acompañaba alguien. Volvió la mirada al paquete d galletas y en menos de cinco minutos lo hubo devorado entero.

Masticaba la última galleta cuando se le antojó mirar la caja. "Consumir preferiblemente antes del 10.01.06" leyó mientras la mano libre iba sin remedio a su barriga.

- ¡Mierda!

*********

El ruido de la cocina es algo muy peculiar. Cacharos sonando, cubertería chocando, agua hirviendo, un cuchillo picando verdura, todos eran sonidos preciosos a oídos de SOL. No tenía mucho tiempo para dedicarlo. Actuaciones, promociones y otros compromisos que, para qué negarlo, prefería, siempre iban antes. Aun así, siempre que podía y encontraba un hueco, fuese día o noche, cocinaba.

En esta ocasión era otro el que le había pedido el favor de cocinar: SeungRi. Danzaba picando por la cocina mientras él hacía una sopa de cilantro.

- No cojas más…

No hacía dos horas que habían almorzado y ya estaba picando. Cierto era que, luego de comer, había tenido que ir a arreglar unos compromisos fuera pero nada que supusiera hambre.

- He dicho que pares… – repitió ya harto de ver bajar el número de papas en la sopa -. ¿No me entiendes? ¡Que no robes más papas! – dijo elevando la voz y dejando un aire de incomodidad tras esto

- No robo papas Tae… - le dijo molesto -. Estoy picando…

SOL negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

- Hablando de…

- ¡No! No quiero hablarlo – se defendió en seguida VI -. No quiero…

- Pero SeungRi, tienes que explicarnos…

- No quiero Tae. No quiero – su decisión parecía tajante.

Se hizo el silencio. El silencio que podía haber en una cocina.

- No… no entiendo, ¿sabes? – volvió a la carga Tae -. Pensábamos que ya lo tenías controlado. No puedes… hacer lo que haces Seung Hyun.

- No hago nada de lo que os tengáis que preocupar – dijo seguro aunque mirando al suelo -. Estoy cansado de los malos pensamientos, los malos royos… Ya vale.

- No queremos molestarte SeungRi – aclaró TaeYang -. Queremos ayudarte si lo necesitas y lo sabes.

- No me ayudáis montando los escándalos que me montáis como GD esta mañana, ¿sabes? No me ayudáis nada – se defendió realmente borde.

- Sabes que GD es así de impulsivo VI…

- Me da igual – pocas veces el pequeño de la casa se tomaba tan seriamente las palabras de sus compañeros.

- Admites entonces que necesitas ayuda… - intentó hacerlo caer TaeYang mientras quitaba el caldero del fuego.

- No – negó -. Solo necesito tiempo… y confianza. Nadie cree en mí. Nadie me toma en serio…

- Bueno… - volvió a suspirar el cocinero poniendo un plato de sopa -. Sabes que si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, me tienes aquí. Pero… no vuelvas a caer SeungRi porque se te puede poner el mundo en contra y… no vale la pena. En serio… - parecía realmente preocupado -. Ten cuidado…

Varios pisos arriba otros dos Big Bang mataban el tiempo que les quedaba antes de empezar a prepararse para volver con la promoción. Con la grabadora de GD, este y TOP, improvisaban algunos raps. No se encontraban muy inspirados pero si se reían haciendo gansadas.

- Entonces, ¿te hizo bajar? – se descojonaba GD con el relato de su compañero

- Que sí, que sí – afirmaba este riendo también -. "Hay un ladrón abajo" me dijo sentada en la escalera – le explicaba -. Y por más que insistía que no, no conseguía nada. Vamos, que no se iba sola…

- Y luego era solo Dae… - GD cruzó los pies encima de la cama

- Si, luego nada… - asintió sonriendo TOP -. Nunca… nunca había llegado tan lejos – recordó.

- No, creo que no… - pensó GD -. La última vez se cayó por las escaleras y todo – recordó sin poder evitar reír -. ¡Que llegó hasta la plata baja rodando!

Ambos jóvenes reían ante tanta coincidencia. Seguro que si Choon Hee no hubiese estado durmiendo abajo DaeSung tampoco había bajado. "Ley de Murphy" pensaron.

- No, y encima, luego… abajo. Cuando me di cuenta de quién era quise entrar pero me agarró por detrás – le explicó haciendo una demostración -. Cuando me giré me dijo aterrada "¡No!" – imitó a Choon Hee poniendo la misma cara y haciendo morir de la risa a su compañero.

- No es normal la chica esta… - dijo secándose las lágrimas GD

TOP podría haberle contado también que luego había esperado a que se durmiese en el salón pero no lo hizo. Temió que esta vez se riera de él por lo blando que era pero, después de verle la cara de miedo a Choon Hee, no había sido capaz de dejarla sola. Podía ser todo lo rara que quisiera pero tener miedo a ladrones era muy normal.

- Por cierto… - recordó TOP y buscó en su bolsillo. Sacó la cadena que aquella misma mañana le había dado GD.

Este puso cara de evidente cabreo y negó con la cabeza. Cogió aire y dijo:

- Me da que ha vuelto.

- No, lo dejó. Lo sabes… - negó TOP preocupado. No podía negar que se le había pasado por la cabeza.

- Y, ¿cómo explicas eso? – dijo señalando al collar.

- Puede ser de alguna novia o de su hermana pequeña… - propuso.

- Me lo habría dicho – dijo GD seguro levantándose -. Esta mañana fui a su cuarto, a molestarlo un rato. Nada raro – explicó mientras TOP asentía -. Y tenía esto en la mesa de la cocina. Tal cual, ni disimuló ni nada – continuó -. Le pregunté y se limitó a decirme que no era nada…

TOP no podía creerlo. Hacía tiempo que pensaban que estaba todo solucionado. Era un palo duro de asumir para todos. "Sobre todo para VI" pensó TOP.

- Luego salió del cuarto y se fue. Sin coger nada. Solo por huir… - GD estaba nervioso -. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? – le preguntó y TOP asintió. Claro que lo sabía – Tenemos que tener cuidado y esta vez no debemos callárnoslo – dijo seguro.

- No podemos decir nada GD. Le destrozaríamos – dijo TOP sorprendido mientras GD negaba.

- Hay que hacerlo. Por su bien… Por el del grupo…

- No – TOP fue rotundo –. Primero hablaremos con Tae y Dae. Luego con SeungRi. Y, por último, se piensa si decimos algo al jefe.

GD asintió finalmente y se sentó.

- Tenemos que solucionarlo.

- No GD – dijo TOP de nuevo mientras se levantaba e iba a la puerta -. Tenemos que ayudarle a solucionarlo. Eso es lo que tenemos que hacer – dijo seguro -. Ahora voy a bajar… A ver si me inspiro.

Y salió del dormitorio del líder de Big Bang rumbo al salón.

**********

Entrando en el salón, TaeYang y SeungRi, se encontraron con que el panorama no había cambiado. DaeSung sujetaba un balde, aun limpio, al lado Choon Hee. Esta no tenía para nada buena cara mientras sujetaba sus rodillas tumbada en el sofá.

- Oiih… - lloriqueaba tras cada retortijón. Sufría de indigestión. ¿Cómo no después del atracón de galletas caducadas?

_Flash Back_

- ¡Choon Hee! – había gritado SeungRi al entrar en el dormitorio, aun sucio, de la chica y encontrarla de rodillas en el suelo sujetándose la barriga.

Había pasado como media hora desde el atracón de galletas caducadas y ya comenzaban a retorcérsele las tripas.

- SeungRi… - lo llamó como pudo

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó asustado mientras miraba la caja de galletas que Choon Hee le tendía - ¿Quieres ir al baño? ¡Mierda! – soltó al darse cuenta - ¡Estas galletas llevan aquí años! ¿No te las habrás comido?

Qué pregunta más tonta.

_Fin del Flash Back_

TaeYang colocó el plato de sopa enfrente suya mientras DaeSung se levantaba para dejarle el sitio.

- Es sopa de cilantro – le explicó mientras DaeSung y SeungRi salían del salón hablando. "Y me dejan solo" pensó incómodo al tiempo -. Mi madre siempre me la hacía cuando me indigestaba de pequeño. Es muy buena – le dijo seguro -. Mejorarás…

Choon Hee agradeció e hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse. TaeYang la tuvo que ayudar un poco pero finalmente lo logró y se dispuso a probar el plato. Realmente bueno.

- ¿Te gusta cocinar? – intentó hacer conversación al ver al joven chico de la cresta algo incómodo.

- Sí, bueno… Me gusta pero… no tengo tiempo – dijo -. El trabajo…

- Claro – afirmó ella -. Aquí siempre os cocinan.

- Además – admitió SOL sonriente -. Al principio, cuando comenzó BB, vivíamos en un piso pequeño. Dormíamos en colchones en el suelo y no teníamos cocineros… - dijo sonriendo al recordar los "viejos" tiempos -. Pero siempre comíamos de lata o pedíamos pizza… Fatal, fatal… - rió

- ¿No hacías tú de comer? – preguntó Choon Hee antes de sorber la sopa de la cuchara.

- No – negó volviendo a sonreír -. Me gusta cocinar pero… soy poco constante – intentó disculparse mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza en señal de picardía -. Por aquel entonces solo estaba el trabajo. Porque… ahora sabemos que tenemos trabajo. No sé si me explico… - realmente no lo hacía y la expresión de Choon Hee daba exactamente eso a entender -. Antes ensayábamos un montón las coreografías, las canciones, todo. Hasta lo que teníamos que decir en pantalla. Antes podíamos – remarcó este verbo – haber fracasado. Ahora tenemos un público y se está más cómodo en el trabajo… Es difícil de explicar…

- No, si más o menos… algo entiendo – sonrió Choon Hee.

El silencio volvió a reinar el salón solo interrumpido por los sorbos de la joven al tomar la sopa.

- Y… ¿quién te enseñó a cocinar? – preguntó

- Mi madre solía dejarme verla cocinando – sonrió SOL después de pensar -. Más que nada porque mi padre trabajaba y no tenía con quien dejarme. Ella… ella era cocinera…

- Que bien, ¿no?

- Si, era muy genial – reconoció -. Luego ella enfermó largo tiempo y tuve que encargarme yo de la comida. Puede que fuese así que le cogí el gusto… Me sentía… muy importante. Mis padres me necesitaban – TaeYang hablaba y recordaba al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Enfermó? – peguntó Choon Hee preocupada al ver a SOL asintiendo – Pero, ya está mejor, ¿no?

- Si… Fue grave y… le dejó secuelas pero… ya se encuentra bien – dijo tranquilo.

- Uf… - soltó aliviada la joven -. Pensé que había preguntado algo que no debía… ¿Ella también enfermó del estómago? – preguntó Choon Hee al volver a mirar a su plato

- Jejeje, si – asintió -. Más o menos… El estómago estaba afectado digamos…

- Oiihh… - se quejó Choon Hee al sentir un nuevo retortijón – ¡Ops!

Tan rápido que SOL casi no se dio cuenta, la joven indigesta se levantó y salió corriendo del salón. O, al menos lo intentó.

En la puerta chocó con TOP que entraba pues no iba mirando hacia delante sino al suelo. Aunque ella siguió de largo, TOP se llevó un buen golpe en el hombro además de un susto.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – dijo extrañado a TaeYang, el cual miraba desde el sofá

TOP no sabía nada de nada pues, nada más llegar, había ido al cuarto de GD.

- Indigestión – dijo TaeYang cuando TOP llegó y se sentó en con él -. Comió galletas caducadas del cuarto vacio porque le daba vergüenza ir a la cocina a pedir comida decente – le explicó al ver que seguía sin entender -. ¡Flojera TOP, flojera! ¿Qué no entiendes?

Si que había entendido, lo que no sabía que decir o hacer. Reírse parecía la opción más apropiada claro que era de mala educación. "Es mucho" rió por dentro.

En el baño de la entrada Choon Hee lamentaba su suerte. "¡¿Por qué?!" se preguntaba entre retortijones "¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer? ¿Por qué no se quedó donde fuera que estuviese? Ahora la había visto así de mal… ¡Qué vergüenza! (T_T)" lloraba su destino "¿Es tan difícil encontrarme con él en una situación normal? No puede ser…"

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*


	7. No pienses en Nada y tendrás a Nada

Después de un largo proceso de concienciación, Choon Hee salió del baño pequeño de la entrada. El mismo donde días antes TOP había tenido que usar para hacer sus "necesidades" de después de un buena fiesta. Es decir, potar. Claro que eso ella no lo sabía.

Entrando en el salón encontró a TOP conversando con SOL pero, al volver a sentarse frente al plato de sopa de cilantro que TaeYang le había preparado y que casi había terminado, ambos callaron dejando una situación bastante incómoda. Hasta que TOP no pudo evitarlo y se rió de Choon Hee.

Esta, extrañada, preguntó:

- ¿Qué?

- Eres mucho… - dijo sonriendo

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Lo que no te pase a ti… - rió -. ¿Siempre te pasan estas cosas o has tenido mala suerte?

- ¡¿Cómo?! – Choon Hee estaba asombrada por las confianzas. ¿La estaba llamando torpe?

- Seguro que cuando empieces a limpiar tu nuevo cuarto se te cae una caja encima o algo… - se inventó realmente divertido.

TOP no lo decía con mala intención pero Choon Hee no pudo evitar sentirse un poco ofendida. Observando se encontraba TaeYang con cara de sorprendido ante la reacción de la chica. Ser lo era. Torpe y descuidada. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido comerse unas galletas caducadas?

- ¡¿Qué?! – Choon Hee no salía de su asombro. Agarró una pizca de valentía y devolvió el golpe a TOP - ¡Tú ni si quiera sabes limpiar tu cuarto! ¡Qué digo! ¡Ordenar! ¡Ni eso!

TOP abrió los ojos como platos ante el contraataque. Esta vez al que le habían tocado el orgullo era a él. Eso no podía permitirlo.

- ¡¿Qué?! – se levantó realmente sorprendido - ¿Cuánto te apuestas que limpio mi cuarto antes que tú? – dijo furioso.

A SOL se le abrieron los ojos como platos del susto.

- ¡¿Y cuanto te apuestas que yo, encima de ganarte, no rompo nada?! – gritó Choon Hee levantándose también.

- ¿Apuesta? – interrumpió TaeYang.

- ¡Sí! – gritaron al unísono TOP y Choon Hee echándose miradas competitivas.

- ¿Cuánto? – preguntó.

- No… - negó Choon Hee bajando la cabeza en señal de rendición.

- Te rajas, ¿eh? – sonrió TOP satisfecho mientras SeungRi entraba al salón y se acercaba a ver qué pasaba.

- ¡No tengo dinero! – rechistó.

- Hmmm… - Tae pensaba.

- El que gané hace una tabla de ejercicios en la piscina al otro. Sin compasión – propuso TOP confiado pues, de ganar se reiría un rato y, de perder, nadaría. ¿Qué perdía? Estaba bien entrenado.

SOL y VI miraron con cara negativa a Choon Hee sabiendo que a TOP eso no le dolía lo más mínimo pero no pudieron evitar la impulsiva respuesta de la chica.

- ¡Vale! – aceptó tendiendo la mano al retado.

Este le dio la mano entre las miradas decepcionadas de SOL y VI. Así el reto no tenía emoción ninguna. Si TOP perdía no iban a poder reírse de él pues se le daba muy bien la natación.

TOP y Choon Hee, a la cual parecía habérsele pasado el dolor de barriga, salieron corriendo del salón rumbo a los dormitorios. Por la puerta cabía poco más que una persona por lo que disputaron el primer turno de paso con empujones que, de no ser por la reciente rivalidad creada por la apuesta, no habían sido capaz de hacerse el uno al otro.

- Nada mejor que un buen reto para una buena indigestión – rió SeungRi.

Este y SOL siguieron a Choon Hee y TOP, aunque a un ritmo más lento. Al llegar arriba el panorama era de excesiva motivación. TOP reunía las montañas de ropa encima de la cama y Choon Hee arrastraba las cajas hasta una esquina de su habitación. Cada cruce entre ambos implicados suponía una mirada de competitividad que, por unos minutos, daba más energía al asunto.

En menos que canta un gallo Choon Hee había aspirado su habitación y la ropa de TOP había desaparecido. Quedaban los últimos detalles como los montones de juguetes que TOP guardaba en el cuarto y las últimas cajas que había en la cocina de Choon Hee.

- ¡¡Terminé!! – se escuchó del cuarto de TOP.

- ¡Para! – le dijo SOL a Choon Hee mientras TOP asomaba al cuarto.

Echó un vistazo a su dormitorio y pudo comprobar que aún le quedaban cajas por colocar. Luego, con una malhumorada Choon Hee, se dirigió a la habitación de TOP donde este les esperaba con una gigantesca sonrisa de triunfo en la cara y SeungRi estaba sentado en el sillón.

Efectivamente, el cuarto estaba limpito. Lo que nunca en años. La cara de SOL reflejaba toda su incredulidad ante tan maravilloso orden. ¡Hasta las colecciones de legos estaban colocadas!

- ¿No le habrás ayudado? – preguntó TaeYang a SeungRi

- ¿Yo? ¡Qué va! Si yo estoy con Choon Hee… - dijo seguro y sonrió a TOP, el cual ponía cara de sorpresa.

- ¡Traidor! – le acusó.

- Si – sonrió él sin cortarse un pelo -. Entiende que ella lo tenía más difícil TOP – se excusó al ver que su compañero lo miraba mal. Choon Hee, por otro lado, puso cara de satisfacción tras estas palabras tan ciertas según su punto de vista. Su cuarto estaba mucho más desordenado y lleno de polvo, además que había tenido que hacer malabarismos más de una vez para no romper nada.

- De acuerdo – se rindió SOL sentándose en la cama mientras Choon Hee se apoyaba a la pared volviendo a poner cara malhumorada -. Tú ganas Tabi… Lo siento Choon Hee – se disculpó -. TOP tendrá que hacerte una tabla de ejercicios intensivos en la piscina… ya.

- ¡¿Ahora?! – preguntó ella asustada.

- Me temo que sí. Son las reglas – dijo seguro -. No las conoces – rió – pero así se juega aquí – se limitó a decir antes de tumbarse en la cama.

- ¡No puede ser! – negó - ¡No sé ni donde tengo la ropa de baño!

- En la maleta – sonrió TOP señalando a la puerta de su dormitorio donde, desde la noche anterior, se encontraba el equipaje de la joven.

Choon Hee miró con cara de borde a TOP tras su tremenda evidencia, la cual sobraba totalmente. ¿No era evidente que era solo una escusa tonta?

- No puede ser… - dijo enfadada y empezó a revolver el cuarto.

Debajo de la cama, en los cajones de la mesa de noche, la estantería con el manga, el armario…

- ¡¡No!! – gritó el dueño del cuarto al verla abrirlo pero de poco sirvió.

Una montaña de ropa que lo menos llegaba a tocar el techo del armario calló en avalancha sobre la joven muchacha dejándola totalmente sepultada. TOP agachó la cabeza en señal de rendición mientras SeungRi se descojonaba escandalosamente en el sofá.

- ¡Me declaro rey de la montaña! – gritó TaeYang saltando de la cama, escalando y colocando un el lápiz que llevaba en la oreja y usaba para cocinar de bandera haciendo con esto que el ataque de risa de SeungRi no terminase.

Segundos más tarde la pequeña cabeza de Choon Hee asomó de entre la ropa realmente asqueada. Poco a poco, con la atenta mirada de sus compañeros pendiente, sacó una mano, un brazo y el resto del cuerpo de entre los escombros de la habitación de TOP.

Una vez fuera, sentada en el suelo, se sacudió el pantalón (el pijama), aun entre las carcajadas de SeungRi, y notó que le faltaba algo. A pesar de las caras de sorpresa de sus compañeros saltó de nuevo en la montaña de ropa en busca de su objeto perdido.

- ¿Qué haces Choon Hee? – preguntó TaeYang extrañado pero no obtuvo respuesta.

- No hace falta que saques unos calzoncillos sucios – dijo SeungRi riendo -. ¡Ya has ganado!

TOP continuaba mirando al suelo derrotado. ¿Por qué había abierto el armario? "Metomentodo" pensó.

Choon Hee siguió buscando.

Entonces TOP lo vio en el suelo. Una pequeña funda trasparente con un cigarrillo dentro a los pies de la montaña de ropa. En realidad no pensó que fuera eso lo que estaba buscando pero tenía claro que suyo no era así que…

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó agachándose y cogiendo la funda del suelo.

La joven rápidamente volvió a salir de la montaña de ropa y quitó la funda de las manos de TOP.

- Un… cigarrillo… - dijo ella evidenciada mirándolo a los ojos.

TaeYang se había sentado al lado de SeungRi y ojeaba un libro mientras, el joven BB contemplaba desde el sofá la situación. Había robado a TOP una bolsa de papas de la cocina y mascaba sin parar como si en el cine se encontrase. Evidentemente, había mirado la fecha de caducidad antes de comer.

- ¿Guardas un piti – le preguntó TOP extrañado – en una funda?

- Es que yo no fumo… - se excusó Choon Hee arrugando la cara por el sinónimo de "cigarrillo" que había usado: ¿"Piti"?

- ¿Guardas un piti y no fumas? – corrigió su pregunta.

- Es… el… que… - la situación comenzaba a hacerse incómoda. TOP de rodillas en el suelo enfrente de ella sentada preguntándole por un cigarro, por su cigarro -. Se te cayó… cuando me tiraste… en la cafetería… y…

- ¿Eh? – TOP estaba perdido ante tanta indecisión de palabra de la chica.

- Tú no te acuerdas – dijo ella desviando la mirada al suelo -. Se te cayó cuando chocamos…

TOP pensó unos segundos.

- ¿Cuándo…?¿Lo que… GD dijo?

La joven asintió y esperó a que se riera de ella pero no fue así. Al menos no hubo carcajadas.

- ¿Y por qué no lo tiras? – se limitó a decir mientras volvía a levantarse y se ponía a revolver entre su montaña de ropa -. Eso ya no sirve. Está todo sobado. Así no se puede fumar… - dijo tranquilo y sacó un bañador -. Voy a cambiarme… - dijo marchando al baño pues en su cuarto intimidad no había.

SOL lo siguió y quedaron SeungRi y Choon Hee, en el dormitorio, solos. Ella en el suelo sentada con la mirada hacia abajo y él comiendo papas en el sofá.

- Choon Hee… - la llamó.

Ella levantó la mirada despacio y buscó, detrás suya, al joven BB en señal de respuesta.

- ¿Por qué guardas un cigarro de TOP? – le preguntó. Creía saber la respuesta pero no tenía muy claro que ella la supiera por lo que prefirió no preguntar directamente sino dejarla pensar.

- No… lo sé… - negó volviendo a mirar al suelo.

SeungRi se levantó del sofá y se arrodilló al lado de la chica.

- Si lo sabes – dijo seguro -. Y yo también – sonrió súper simpático ante la mirada de la joven y se levantó de nuevo -. No tardará en cambiarse. Deberías ir bajando a la piscina – dijo mientras iba a la puerta.

- ¿Piscina? – preguntó veloz antes de que se fuera.

- Si. Asómate al balcón y mira a la izquierda – le dijo -. Allí tienes que ir.

SeungRi salió al pasillo y Choon Hee al balcón. Efectivamente, detrás de la casa había una gigantesca piscina olímpica y, al borde de ella, TOP calentaba.

No podía creerlo. ¿Por qué le hacían esas preguntas? No importaba el motivo por el que guardaba el cigarro. ¡No quería que le importase! Pero SeungRi… ¡Él la estaba haciendo pensar! ¿Por qué… por qué lo llevaba en el bolsillo?

"No puede ser que…" pensó mientras el mayor de los BB la miraba animado desde abajo deseoso de demostrar que a él nadie conseguía cansarlo en la piscina y le hacía gestos con las manos para que bajara. "No…" se lamentó mientras daba la espalda a la piscina y volvía dentro de la casa rumbo a la puerta trasera.

"Encima ahora tendría que verlo en..." no le dio tiempo de terminar sus pensamientos pues ya se encontraba fuera y TOP la llamaba para que se diera prisa. Nunca alguien con tan poca ropa le habría dado tanto que pensar. Bastaba no querer pensar en algo para que ese algo se te pusiera delante en bañador.

El joven de los hoyuelos en la sonrisa llevaba el corto bañador de piscina que había sacado de la montaña de ropa y nada más. Ni unas míseras sandalias que ayudasen a Choon Hee a desviar sus pensamientos de cosas que no debía ni quería pensar.

Se acercó a él y pudo contemplar, a su pesar, con más detalle lo mucho que ganaba TOP sin esas chaquetas anchas que solía usar. Lucía un amplio torso y una amplia espalda, ambos entrenados, aunque no marcados, que hicieron mella en la capacidad de distracción que su mente intentaba aplicar a la pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza: "¿Por qué guardas un cigarro de TOP?" la voz de SeungRi resonaba con fuerza en su cabeza.

Además, pudo darse cuenta que poseía ese magnífico gen que hacía a muchos asiáticos no tener pelo en el cuerpo. Esto tampoco la ayudó mucho.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó el seguro de que iba a ganar la última batalla. Se cansaría ella primero y eso que iba a estar prácticamente todo el rato sentada -. ¿Tienes pensada mi tabla de ejercicios? – preguntó con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

En realidad no. Choon Hee nunca en su vida había visto una tabla de ejercicios de piscina aunque tampoco le habría servido de mucho. Con TOP en bañador delante pocas eran las cosas que iba a recordar.

"¿Por qué piensas esas cosas?" se reprendió Choon Hee (T-T).

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

- ¿Ahora? – preguntó TOP después de terminar los 500 metros a crol sin parar como si no se hubiese cansado nada. ¡Y llevaba ya hora y media en la piscina!

- Ahora… - pensó Choon Hee -. Tienes que hacer 50 metros de piscina hundiéndote, tocando el suelo… ¡con la nariz! Y después volver a salir, coger aire y volver a hundirte y así todo el rato – dijo orgullosa de su nuevo ejercicio. Al menos este quedaba más claro que el de "nadar como las ranitas" que luego TOP se había molestado en corregir diciendo que se llamaba "brazas". Qué ridícula había quedado…

El chico asintió y se volvió a poner las gafas de piscina.

- No. Sin gafas – dijo Choon Hee.

- ¿Cómo?

- No gafas – dijo con aire de superioridad y haciendo que no con el dedo.

- ¿Cómo no voy a usar gafas? – rechistó -. ¿Cómo quieres que vea el suelo entonces?

- Abre los ojos debajo del agua – respondió segura.

- ¡Soy miope!

- ¿Y? – preguntó Choon Hee indiferente a la incapacidad de TOP de ver de lejos.

- ¿Cómo quieres que toque el suelo con la nariz si no se donde está el suelo? – le preguntó mientras subía al bordillo de la piscina a sentarse y le daba la espalda a Choon Hee.

"¡Dios! La espalda no…" lloró por dentro. Aun le daba vueltas al tema y, ver nadando a TOP, solo la había liado más aun.

- Pues… no lo sé. Tendrás que arreglártelas – no pensaba echarse atrás. Sin gafas había dicho y sin gafas lo iba a hacer -. Además, ¿por qué ves mejor con las gafas de piscina? ¿Están graduadas o qué? – rió.

- ¡Claro! – afirmó TOP girándose bruscamente para darle uno de los palos más grandes de su vida a Choon Hee.

- ¿Gafas de piscina graduadas? – preguntó ya sin rastro de su confianza gracias al palo.

- Si no las uso, no veo – refunfuñó.

- Pues… ¡usa las manos para guiarte! – sentenció la joven

TOP lanzó una mirada furtiva a la chica y se metió de nuevo en la piscina con un pequeño empujón.

- Me las pagarás si me choco con algo – la avisó antes de sumergirse para ver si aceptaba y le dejaba ponerse las gafas. Pero comenzó a nadar sin conseguir nada.

- ¡Eh! ¡Eh! – le llamó ella levantándose -. Al fondo – dijo cuando miró y con cara de malas pulgas se sumergió.

Desde el balcón del cuarto de Choon Hee, SeungRi contemplaba la graciosa escena desde hacía una media hora sonriente. Parecía que la joven limpiadora iba a ser tema por mucho tiempo. Al menos el que se quedase en la casa.

¿Para qué negarlo? En el fondo le gustaba. Así saldrían un poco de la rutina de la promoción. Al menos tendrían la certeza de que, al llegar a casa, tendría una nueva aventura, novedad, o desastre que atender. Así era ella, ya lo había demostrado.

De momento iba siendo hora de que TOP saliese de la piscina para prepararse pues tenían que asistir a una entrega de premios de la música y ya estaban todos menos él y Tempo en la Sala VIP. Pero no era capaz de bajar abajo e interrumpir la graciosa escena que tan gustosamente contemplaba desde arriba. Además, TOP, tampoco se había acordado.

"Quizás sea mutuo" pensó divertido al ver como TOP pataleaba en el agua muy mal disimulado para mojar a Choon Hee tras haberse chocado contra el muro de la piscina por su culpa.

Abajo el nadador se volvía a hundir mientras se agarraba la cabeza tras el cocazo. Solo distinguía la raya negra del fondo por lo que el rumbo no lo iba a perder pero lo que eran las distancias no acertaba de ningún modo.

Por otro lado Choon Hee, mojada, maldecía el momento en el que le había pedido a TOP los 50 metros hundiéndose y tocando el suelo pues, cada vez que se hundía, sacaba el trasero fuera del agua.

- ¿Quién me manda? – dijo en voz alta mientras TOP se alejaba -. Y encima con el bañador pequeño ese… - continuó bajando la voz poco a poco tras darse cuenta que pensaba en voz alta.

Miró a su alrededor y comprobó que no había nadie. "Gracias a Dios" suspiró aliviada.

No entendía por qué la pregunta de SeungRi le había trastocado tanto. No podía ser lo que VI pensaba. Simplemente no podía ser. Iba a comenzar a convivir con los BB porque no le quedaba otro remedio y lo menos que le hacía falta era eso.

Su premio por la apuesta, más que un premio se había convertido en una tortura. ¡TOP en bañador no la dejaba concentrarse en sus pensamientos! Y, encima, el derrotado parecía nadar como si lo hiciera a diario. "Puede que nade a diario" se dio cuenta "¡Qué cabrón!" pensó al ver el tremendo engaño que había sido la apuesta.

Se levantó y se arrodilló a la orilla de la piscina esperando a que TOP llegase.

- ¡Eh! – paró a este cuando lo hubo hecho -. ¿No nadarás con frecuencia, verdad? – le preguntó.

TOP rió.

- ¡Eres una mala persona! – acusó a TOP ofendida

- No, tanto como mala persona no creo… - dijo tranquilo mientras se apoyaba con la barbilla a la orilla de la piscina y sonrió dejando ver con eso sus hoyitos en la cara.

Choon Hee cortó el contacto visual con el nadador y cerró los ojos. "No pasa nada" se dijo para tranquilizarse.

- ¡TOP! – gritó alguien en ese momento.

Ambos buscaron la voz y vieron a SeungRi asomado en el balcón de Choon Hee.

- ¡Deberías salir ya! – dijo

- ¡No! Aun le quedan ejercicios – negó Choon Hee decidida a hacerlo cansarse.

- Tenemos que trabajar – dijo TOP subiendo el bordillo de la piscina y poniéndose de pie -. Si quieres continuamos otro día – dijo todo chulo.

- ¡Otro día no estarás cansado! – refunfuñó Choon Hee cruzando los brazos.

- Ahora tampoco lo estoy – sonrió mientras cogía la toalla y se acercaba a la chica – Deberías haberte bañado tú también – le dijo -. El agua estaba muy buena…

Choon Hee abrió los ojos como platos y saltó lejos de él temiendo que la tirase a la piscina pero este se limitó a sacudirse el pelo y chingarla toda.

Mientras se secaba la cara con la mano TOP se reía de la joven. El pijama que aun llevaba puesto desde la mañana estaba lleno de manchas de agua y el aspecto de la joven era realmente lamentable. En cambio TOP parecía fresquísimo. Era evidente quién había terminado perdiendo la apuesta.

TOP se puso la toalla a los hombros y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa.

- ¿Qué? ¿No vienes? – le dijo antes de entrar.

Cuando llegaron a la Sala VIP todos los BB estaban ya listos. Todos enchaquetados con nuevísimos esmóquines esperaban a que el nadador se preparase mientras Choon Hee hacía tiempo sentada en una de las sillas de peluquería.

- Si te quieres bañar puedes usar el baño de arriba – le dijo TaeYang al ver el increíble contraste entre las ropas de los BB y el pijama de Choon Hee.

- Si estás insinuando que voy sucia que sepas que es por culpa de TOP que me mojó – se defendió.

- Simplemente digo que no te has bañado en todo el día y pensé que podía apetecerte – dijo TaeYang medio ofendido por la acusación.

- Ah… - dijo parada la joven -. Lo siento…

- Da igual…

- Entonces me voy… - en realidad no sabía por qué estaba ahí en medio tampoco así que no le costó nada salir de la Sala VIP.

Al rato salió TOP totalmente arreglado del baño del vestidor de la Sala VIP. Esmoquin negro y camisa blanca puestos totalmente reluciente.

- ¿Y Choon Hee? – preguntó al no verla.

- Se fue a bañar – le dijo SeungRi con una sonrisa en la boca. "Puede que sea mutuo" rió por dentro mientras salía de la Sala en busca de algo que hacer. No dudo en subir a los dormitorios.

Al entrar en el cuarto de Choon Hee la encontró sentada en un pequeño sofá de dos personas que había en el balcón sin hacer nada. Ya se había duchado y vestía unos pantalones por las rodillas de correr y una camisa sencilla de color blanco.

- ¿Se puede? – preguntó antes de sentarse. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

El silencio, solo interrumpido por las risas que llegaban del piso de abajo pues una de las ventanas de la Sala VIP estaba abierta, inundó el balcón. Ya comenzaba a hacerse de noche y el sol se ponía detrás de la piscina dejando unos colores anaranjados en el cielo.

- Ha sido un día divertido, ¿no? – intentó dar conversación SeungRi.

Choon Hee apoyó la cabeza rendida en el hombro de SeungRi y entre suspiros dijo:

- ¿Qué hago yo ahora SeungRi? Creo que me gusta TOP…

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*


	8. ¡Yo solo limpio!

Finalmente el nadador terminó de prepararse y los Big Bang salieron de la casa listos. Optaban a varios premios pero en realidad acudían porque tenían que cantar una canción y posar para las fotos.

Terminaron tarde y se trajeron consigo dos de los premios a los que opt

aban muy orgullosamente. Al día siguiente Choon Hee debía limpiar las habitaciones pero iba a tener que ser por la tarde pues ninguno pensaba levantarse temprano cuando se echaron a dormir. El que menos TOP. Cierto era que nadaba con frecuencia pero nunca antes de una presentación como aquella y estaba agotado. Aunque, por otro lado, tampoco dejaba que limpiasen su cuarto.

Durante el "desayuno-almuerzo" de los chicos TaeYang y SeungRi contaban a GD y DaeSung la apuesta de TOP y Choon Hee.

- ¡Te lo perdiste Dae! – reía TaeYang -. Cuando calló la montaña de ropa fue el mejor momento. Eres un tramposo TOP – reprendió de broma a su compañero de al lado, el cual comía tranquilamente hasta que comenzó el tema.

Por otro lado, Choon Hee, enfrente de TOP almorzaba también.

- ¿Y lo hiciste nadar? – le preguntó GD mientras introducía un poco de comida en su boca. Por este motivo se limitó a asentir.

- Pero no me costó nada – dijo TOP picado -. Siempre nado…

- Pero nunca te ordenan lo que tienes que hacer… - le sonrió GD en un tono pícaro.

- Eso da igual – rechistó.

A Choon Hee se le caían gotas de sudor por la incomodidad del momento. Aun no se sentía muy a gusto entre tanto chico Big Bang y menos si el tema era el momento piscina.

- Y qué… - habló DaeSung - ¿Hubo momento sexy?

Todos miraron a D-Lite bruscamente con diversas y divertidas expresiones. GD se descojonaba. TaeYang también reía aunque disimulando. SeungRi sonreía sabido de que DaeSung había dado en el clavo, al menos en lo que a la versión de Choon Hee respectaba.

TOP simplemente se moría de ganas de pegarle un tollo a su compañero por la situación que había creado, aunque no pudo evitar dejar salir una sonrisita picarona que a SeungRi no se le pasó por alto.

Pero el mejor careto era sin duda el de Choon Hee. ¡No podía creerlo! ¡DaeSung era un bocazas! "¡¿Por qué?!" se lamentó para sus adentros temiendo cambiar de color (al rojo) en cualquier momento. Si antes le caían gotas de sudor por la incomodidad ahora eran mares. Además empurraba la cara en el plato de comida para que no se la viera, por lo que tenía que ser más evidente aun el mal momento que pasaba.

- Lo hubo, ¿verdad? – insistió DaeSung ante la falta de respuesta.

- ¡Cállate anda! – le mandó TOP levantándose de la mesa y entrando en la cocina para dejar el plato.

- ¡Lo hubo! – rió DaeSung más aun junto a GD y TaeYang, que ya no se cortaba.

Choon Hee buceaba en el plato de la vergüenza.

- Oye, ¿tú te quedaste los premios Dae? – preguntó SeungRi.

- Sí, creo que los puse arriba… - respondió este como si no hubiera dicho nada importante antes.

Choon Hee volvió a coger aire después de varios minutos tremendamente agradecida a SeungRi. Era evidente que no había lanzado la pregunta por casualidad. Cogió su plato y se levantó de la mesa aun mirando hacia abajo. Dejó el plato en la cocina y rápidamente subió a su dormitorio regañándose por su escaeced defensiva en la conversación o, mejor dicho, su nula defensa.

Al llegar se sentó en el pequeño futón que le había dejado para dormir. No era una maravilla pero estaba mejor que el anterior. Aunque el sofá del salón ganaba con creces. De todos modos no se quejaba, prefería la intimidad de un dormitorio propio a un buen colchón.

Pero no era el problema ahora. El problema era ella misma y los agravantes eran su estancia en la casa BB y, cómo no, TOP. Estaba ya asumido. Le había costado pero finalmente lo había logrado. SeungRi le había ayudado.

_Flash Back_

- Si te gusta, Choon Hee, no puedes hacer nada… - había dicho después de su penosa confesión.

Ella asentía con la cabeza resignada.

- Intenta llevarlo bien porque vives aquí y cualquier problema puede hacer que te echen – dijo tranquilo -. Aprovecha – la animó sonriendo -. Pero ten cuidado…

Ahora negaba. ¿Pretendía SeungRi que le tirara los tejos a TOP? No, imposible. Ella no sabía hacer eso ni quería. Ya metía bastante la pata.

- Al menos no intentes ir en contra de ti misma y acéptalo. No hay nada peor que comerse los sentimientos – le aconsejó -. Lo digo por experiencia…

_Fin del Flash Back_

La verdad es que le intrigaba eso último que había dicho. Pero no tenía ni idea de a qué se podía referir. No le ocupó mucho espacio ese pensamiento.

"Joooo… ¿Cómo me puede gustar alguien tan rápido? Si no lo conozco casi…" pensó desanimada. "Soy tonta" se insultó a si misma mientras repetía con la mente las imágenes que, el día antes, TOP le había regalado en la piscina. Aunque, sobretodo, lo que sí que le gustaba de TOP eran aquellos pequeños hoyuelos de su sonrisa. Moría con ellos.

Se levantó y fue a buscar a su maleta un libro que se tenía a medio leer. Tenía que dejar de pensar en TOP, que no reprimir sus sentimientos, el consejo de SeungRi le había gustado bastante, la había ayudado a librarse del dilema. Pero lo que si era una realidad era que tendría que convivir por un tiempo en la misma casa que el "culpable" de sus líos de cabeza. Había que sobrellevarlo de algún modo.

Abrió la puerta corredera del balcón y se tumbó en la cama pues el balcón la hacía mirar inconscientemente a la piscina y la piscina le hacía pensar en TOP y no, no quería. En la cama mejor.

Media hora después estaba ya harta del libro.

- Ay… - suspiró tumbada en la cama.

Tenía que limpiar los dormitorios de los chicos. Se levantó y dispuso su partida. Cogió los cacharros del piso bajo y los subió en el ascensor. Los llevó hasta el fondo del pasillo y comenzó su dura labor por el cuarto de DaeSung.

Dio gracias que no estaba dentro, pues de ese modo no tendría que cruzar palabra alguna con el graciosillo del "desayuno-almuerzo". No pudo recordar los productos especiales antialergénicos pero, por suerte, estos ponían esa misma palabra por fuera.

"¡Cómo ayuda!" pensó mientras preparaba los líquidos.

Luego pasó al dormitorio de TaeYang donde parecía haber más fotos de él mismo que la última vez. No tocó ninguna más de la cuenta ni cuando quitó el polvo no fuera a ser que le molestase. Era muy fino.

También encontró una curiosa pequeña colección de libros de cocina de diferentes partes del mundo. Esto le hizo mucha gracia. Se preguntó si la receta de la sopa de cilantro también la había sacado su madre de algún libro de comidas extrajeras.

Continuó adelante con el repleto de cachivaches electrónicos cuarto de G-Dragon. Nada más entrar se vio rompiendo algo. ¡No pudo evitarlo! Con su mala maña y tantas pantallas algo iba a terminar mal.

Por suerte no fue así. Ya había comprobado la vez anterior que G-Dragon se molestaba en tapar con finas sábanas todos los aparatos posibles para que no cogiesen polvo y, efectivamente, así fue, no lo hicieron y, por tanto, no hizo falta quitárselo.

El último dormitorio, el de SeungRi, era un verdadero placer limpiarlo. Era un cuarto normal, sin nada con lo que tener cuidado, pensar o no tocar. Cierto era que no era muy ordenado pero tampoco era el desastre de TOP o, mejor dicho, el ex – desastre.

Cuando hubo terminado colocó todos los cacharos y productos en el centro del pasillo y cogió aire satisfecha. No era un trabajo perfecto pero estaba segura que con el tiempo llegaría a serlo. Iría conociendo cada habitación poco a poco y finalmente quedarían impecables.

No lo había dicho pero, la verdad, nunca había limpiado más que su pequeño departamento. ¡Y de qué modo!

En ese momento de satisfacción llegaron los BB del alguno de los pisos inferiores por las escaleras. Entre risas fueron entrando en sus respectivas habitaciones después de saludar cortamente a Choon Hee. Todos menos TOP que quedó parado en la puerta de su cuarto.

La joven limpiadora miró con cara de interrogante al mayor de los BB mientras giraba sobre sus talones y le devolvía la mirada.

- Si quieres… - comenzó a hablar - …puedes limpiar mi cuarto.

- ¡¿Qué?! – DaeSung gritó detrás con la boca abierta.

TOP miró al suelo resignado a soportar la inoportunidad de su compañero mientras Choon Hee asentía con la cabeza ante sus palabras.

- ¿Qué pasó? – salió GD de su dormitorio justo unos segundos antes de sus otros dos restantes compañeros de BB.

"¿Por qué no le pedí que entrara primero?" pensó TOP para sus adentros ante la estampa que tenía en el pasillo. "Quizás eso hubiera sido peor" se dio cuenta.

- ¡Le ha dicho que limpie su cuarto! – gritó DaeSung

- ¡¿Cómo?! – preguntaron sorprendidos GD y TaeYang mientras SeungRi se limitaba a sonreír débilmente y volver a su dormitorio.

"¡Qué demonios le pasará a este! ¡Todo el maldito día sonriendo!" pensó TOP aunque, en parte, deseó que los otros tres hubieran hecho lo mismo.

- ¡Sí! ¿Qué pasa? – se defendió harto ya -. Ven Choon Hee… - la llamó -. Con las cosas – puntualizó cuando la vio acercarse con las manos vacías.

Ambos entraron al dormitorio, algo más desordenado que el día anterior, mientras escuchaban de fondo a los sorprendidos BB susurrando "Que fuerte" al entrar en sus respectivos dormitorios.

- No toques mucho, ¿vale? – le dijo tranquilo mientras quitaba tres prendas de ropa de la cama y las metía en el armario -. Esto, - señaló al armario – no lo abras – la avisó.

La joven sonrió y asintió con la cabeza ignorante de la magnitud de los hechos. TOP la dejaba limpiar el dormitorio. Claro que ella no sabía que nunca había dejado a nadie.

- Yo… - dijo sacando un paquete de tabaco del cajón del escritorio y metiéndoselo en un bolsillo -. Nosotros en realidad… tenemos una entrevista esta tarde en un programa de la tele. Así que… - continuó – me voy.

Se dirigió a la puerta ante la atenta mirada de la joven. No tenía muy claro por qué hacía eso pero confiaba en que limpiaría bien y no tocaría nada. Rió por dentro al recordar lo patosa que era y darse cuenta que su confianza era totalmente infundada, pero aun así no se arrepintió de su decisión.

- Y… Choon Hee – la llamó antes de salir por la puerta levantando el índice e señal de atención. La chica se viró y lo miró expectante con sus dos ojos verdes grisáceos -. Puedes hablar – dijo sonriendo.

La joven volvió a asentir con la cabeza pero, al razonar las palabras del TOP, corrigió y dijo algo nerviosa:

- De acuerdo.

- Ayer no te daba tanta vergüenza mandarme ejercicios en la piscina… - lanzó antes de irse del dormitorio dejando a la joven sola y, nunca mejor dicho, a su suerte.

Bajó las escaleras y entró a la Sala VIP para arreglarse. Una gala o una entrega de premios requerían esmoquin pero para una entrevista seguro que le ponían ropa más normal y cómoda. Aunque, claro, últimamente su ropa normal era demasiado estrecha así que tampoco le quedaba claro a qué atenerse.

Finalmente tuvo suerte y los estilistas lo vistieron con vaqueros y una camisa sencilla. Igual que al resto de los BB, aunque cada uno, como siempre, en su estilo personal.

Todos salieron sin problemas a la furgona del sótano dispuestos afrontar cualquier pregunta que les quisieran hacer excepto los constantes chistes de DaeSung, GD y TaeYang acerca del nuevo cambio de mentalidad de TOP. Si por ellos hubiera sido, TOP nunca habría dejado a nadie limpiar su cuarto. Les parecía imposible.

Mientras Choon Hee limpiaba el medio ordenado cuarto con bastante tranquilidad. Nunca lo habría admitido pero en realidad su excusa se basaba en "en cuanto más tarde, más tiempo estoy en el cuarto de TOP". Así de simple y tonto.

Ya por último limpiaba los cristales con toda su infinita paciencia cuando decidió tomarse un descanso. "¡Qué casualidad!" pensó "¡Tenía que cansarme justo ahora en el cuarto de TOP!" rió por dentro mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

- ¡¡Hyunie!! – llamó una voz femenina desde el pasillo asustando a Choon Hee.

Saltarina como una liebre entró en el dormitorio una joven mayor que ella con el pelo largo y suelto. Vestida de vaqueros y camisa sencilla pero, cara, mientras sonreía alegremente.

- ¡Hyunie! – volvió a llamar segundos antes de verla a ella sentada tan cómodamente en el sofá -. ¿Quién eres? – le preguntó asombrada por su presencia.

- Yo… yo…

Choon Hee no consiguió decir nada.

- ¡¿Eres otro ligue de mi hermano?! – gritó enfadada - ¡Y encima tirada en el sofá con todo tu morro! ¡¿Qué son esas confianzas?!

-¡¡¿Qué?!!

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

Horas más tarde Choon Hee sentada en el salón de la casa BB continuaba intentando convencer a la hermana de TOP que ella era la limpiadora.

- Que no – negaba segura -. A mi hermano no le limpia el cuarto nadie.

Estaba rendida. Era imposible. No había modo de hacerla entender.

- Tú eres otro ligue de mi hermano. Lo sé… - sonrió segura cruzando las piernas soy tonta. Todos los días tiene una nueva. Ya le he dicho que no lo haga, terminará cometiendo un error – reprendió a TOP sin estar él presente -. No te hagas ilusiones – le dijo a Choon Hee -, mi hermano no te quiere. A él solo le gusta el momento… tú sabes – sonrió pícaramente.

- Pero yo no soy sino la limpiadora – dijo al borde de llorar. ¡La hermana de TOP estaba loca! -. Por favor…

- No hace falta que disimules. A no ser que en realidad fueses tú la que quisiera aprovecharse de mí hermano y te acabe de pillar infraganti. Entonces si tendrías que disimular… – la hermana loca de TOP seguía delirando a pesar de ver el rostro derrotado de Choon Hee delante

En ese momento llegaron los salvadores. Parecía mentira que hacía unas horas, durante el almuerzo, los hubiera odiado tanto por la situación en la que la habían metido. Ahora iban a aclararlo todo.

- ¿Hae Yoon? – preguntó TOP desde la puerta del salón.

- ¡Hyunie! – llamó la hermana al verlo -. ¡Tú nuevo ligue estaba tirada en tu sofá tan cómodamente! - dijo gritando al entrar el protagonista en el salón - Y me da que no tiene buenas intenciones… - le susurró al tenerlo cerca aunque de poco sirvió pues todos escucharon perfectamente.

- Ella no es un ligue – dijo TOP cortante.

- ¿No?

- No.

El silencio apoderó la estancia dejando a Hae Yoon recomponerse del palo y a Choon Hee suspirar aliviada. Los BB se encontraban expectantes. Ya conocían todos de sobra a la hermana del rapero. Siempre "protegiéndolo" a su modo.

- ¿Entonces quién es?

- La limpiadora – respondió.

- Pues te estaba limpiando el cuarto, que lo sepas – volvió a acusarla.

- Yo la dejé.

-¡¿Qué?!

"¡¿Tan increíble es que TOP la hubiera dejado limpiar el cuarto?!" se preguntaba Choon Hee por dentro.

TOP no se molestó en responderle. Ya la había escuchado. No se quería ni imaginar el tiempo que debía de haber estado comiéndole la cabeza a Choon Hee y mucho menos qué cosas le había contado. Su hermana se creía que era un mujeriego y no se cortaba en decirlo.

- Lo siento Choon Hee – se disculpó TOP -. Mi hermana es excesivamente sobreprotectora en cuanto a mis amistades…

- No pasa nada… - agradeció la disculpa. Era todo un alivio haber dejado de ser "la chica que estaba en el cuarto de TOP" y convertirse en "la limpiadora". Aunque, bien pensado, puede que hubiese preferido la primera opción.

- Si quieres irte, no tienes por qué soportarla más – le ofreció TOP aunque ella no se movió -. ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó a su hermana.

- Vine a visitarte. ¡Te lo dije! – la pobre chica miraba ahora al suelo avergonzada por su comportamiento. Pero lo tenía muy claro, no había que fiarse si de un personaje público, joven y famoso se trataba. Su hermano tenía muchas fans locas…

- Pues no me acuerdo… - negó TOP sentándose en el sofá.

- Te llamé hace dos días…

- Ah sí… - recordó mientras sacaba del bolsillo el mismo paquete de tabaco que se había llevado horas antes, cuando aun era de día -. Lo siento, no me acordaba. Además… teníamos trabajo – dijo mirando a los BB. Sacó un cigarrillo y con una habilidad increíble lo sujetó con la boca y lo prendió.

"Ooh… ¡¿Por qué me gustará tanto y tan poco al mismo tiempo una misma cosa?!" se preguntó Choon Hee al ver a TOP sujetando el "piti" con la boca.

- ¿Abre alguien una ventana? – preguntó este.

GD lo hizo pues se encontraba más cerca y, después, se sentaron todos en los diversos y numerosos sillones del salón. Choon Hee hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse e irse mientras TOP daba una calada al cigarro.

- Si me disculpan. No quiero ser molestia – se despidió educadamente.

- No molestas – le dijo SeungRi sonriente animándola a quedarse.

- No importa – agradeció ella y se marchó.

Ciertamente las intenciones de SeungRi era que lograse unirse al grupo un poco para así hacer más cercana su relación con TOP. Pero evidentemente no lo consiguió. Ni ella se quedó ni TOP mostró interés ninguno en ello.

- ¿Solo venías a visitar a TOP? – le preguntó SeungRi a Hae Yoon sonriente.

- No, venía a veros a todos un poquito – sonrió ante las palabras de SeungRi.

Tantas habían sido sus visitas que ya había florecido una merecida de mención amistad entre todos los BB y la hermana de TOP. Habían pasado muchos ratos riendo y charlando en el salón, algún dormitorio o bar nocturno. Inclusive en los backstage de los conciertos.

- Hace tiempo que no hablábamos ni nada… - dijo con cara triste.

- Claro, entre tanta grabación y ahora la promoción. Nos vemos más durante las giras, parece mentira – rió TOP con motivos. En las giras no estaban mucho por Seúl y, aun así, se veían más.

Estuvieron hablando un buen rato, hasta pasada la media noche. De las nuevas novedades, los nuevos temas, y otras muchas cosas. Inclusive de los nuevos ligues de TOP, que no eran pocos.

- Tienes que tener cuidado – le dijo a su hermano. Ya estaban todos espatarrados en los sillones, sin formalidades ni nada -. Puede tocarte alguna rana que hable más de la cuenta…

- Tranquila. Evito decir quién soy siempre que puedo – dijo TOP tranquilo mientras jugaba con la caja de tabaco.

- Pero Corea entera te ve en la tele casi a diario Hyunie, entiéndelo – su hermano asintió.

- Ya se lo hemos dicho pero… - hablaba GD -. Ciertamente, nos da palo reprimirlo de su única diversión fuera del grupo – sonrió.

- ¡Ji Yong! – rechistó TOP

- ¿Sólo te gusta eso Hyunie? – le preguntó la hermana sorprendida.

- ¡No! – negó

- Es broma, es broma – se rió GD -. Exageré un poco… - se disculpó -. Es cierto que le gusta mucho pero… no es solo eso. También hace deporte y lee mucho manga – se rió -. Aunque no se qué es peor – TaeYang y DaeSung se reían también ante el lio creado.

- ¿Qué manga te estás leyendo ahora? – le preguntó la hermana interesadísima.

- Estoy con uno ahora. Pero no termino de cogerle el gusto. Me da que no voy a comprar más tomos… - comenzó TOP.

- ¿Cuál? – le preguntó la hermana.

- Trigun se llama. Va del rollo del antiguo oeste mezclado con nuevas tecnologías. Un rollo extraño… - Hae Yoon asentía.

- Algo he oído…

- También comenzó Air pero… es demasiado shojo para mí – continuó.

- Ese si lo he leído. Aunque no es de mis favoritos – opinó la hermana.

- Pues yo he leído Bleach – dijo GD sintiéndose un poco fuera de juego riendo. Al menos algo de manga había leído -. Pero lo dejé a medias creo…

- Ese es bueno – dijo TOP seguro -. Está muy chula la saga. Pero no está terminada.

- Sí, estoy de acuerdo – afirmó la Hae Yoon.

- Yo también lo he leído – agregó SeungRi.

La conversación duró un rato más. Ya casi por irse, Hae Yoon, preguntó por la limpiadora.

- Vive aquí – dijo SeungRi -. Arriba. Enfrente de Tabi.

- ¿Si?

- Si – asintieron todos.

- Provisionalmente – agregó GD.

- ¿Estará despierta ahora? – preguntó. Quería disculparse por no haberla creído antes pero sabía que ya era muy tarde.

Como no sabían si estaba despierta subieron a comprobarlo. Todos menos TOP y la hermana volvieron a sus dormitorios para así evitarse el marrón de tener que comprobar si Choon Hee estaba despierta tan tarde.

El mayor de los BB abrió la puerta del dormitorio con cuidado y se la encontró sentada en el suelo jugando un solitario con las cartas mientras los demás se despedían de Hae Yoon.

- ¿Se puede? – preguntó. La joven asintió con la cabeza y TOP entró -. Mi hermana quiere disculparse…

- No hace falta – dijo Choon Hee -. De verdad.

- Ella quiere…

Choon Hee asintió y Hae Yoon entró al dormitorio mientras TOP se sentaba en una silla de la pequeña cocina.

- Siento lo de antes – se disculpó Hae Yoon -. Soy una mal pensada. Estoy acostumbrada a que las chicas acosen a mi hermano. Debí haberte creído.

- No te preocupes – sonrió.

- Un día te invito a tomar algo como disculpa. ¿De acuerdo? – propuso.

- No hace falta Hae Yoon, en serio…

- Insisto – no se daba por vencida. Choon Hee asintió con la cabeza -. ¡Genial! ¡Entonces quedamos! – se despidió sonriendo.

TOP y ella salieron del dormitorio dejándola con su solitario. Siempre le habían gustado las cartas pero nunca había tenido muchas amistades para jugar. Amigos sí, pero no los suficientes ni con la suficiente confianza para hacer partidas buenas. Se conformaba con el solitario.

Había tenido un día o, mejor dicho, una tarde movidita. Por mucho que Hae Yoon se disculpase, el mal trago lo había tenido que pasar igual. Había estado horas enteras intentando convencerla hasta que los chicos llegaron y luego, encima, había tenido que marcharse del salón. Era evidente que sobraba.

Suspiró resignada. Al menos había descubierto cosas nuevas de TOP. Nunca se lo hubiera imaginado tan mujeriego como su hermana lo pintaba. Lo de que solo quería a las chicas para… eso…

"Que fuerte" pensó "Con lo tímido que es conmigo cuando quiere y solo soy la limpiadora" No era capaz de imaginárselo ligando. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, con limitarse a dejar ver sus hoyuelos en la sonrisa, se llevaría a cualquiera.

No sintió celos por los supuestos ligues de TOP. Tampoco tenía motivos para ello. Ella solo limpiaba los dormitorios. Nada más.

- ¿Puedo?

Giró la cabeza y encontró al mayor de los BB en la puerta de nuevo. Asintió con la cabeza y continuó jugando a las cartas. No tenía ganas ni de ponerse nerviosa por estar a solas con él en su dormitorio.

El chico entró y se sentó en la misma silla de antes.

- ¿Juegas sola?

Choon Hee volvió a asentir.

- ¿Puedo jugar contigo? – propuso.

La chica lo miró sorprendida. "¿Debería malinterpretar esas palabras?" pensó "No, seguro que no…" y volvió a bajar la mirada.

- Vale – asintió.

Hizo bien, pasaron gran parte de la noche jugando a las cartas y riendo. Choon Hee realmente lo disfrutó. Hasta el momento no había podido disfrutar de un rato de pasividad y relax como aquel. El no haberse puesto nerviosa la había ayudado bastante. "A partir de ahora solo hablaré con ellos cuando esté cansada" pensó una vez se hubo acostado para dormir.

Eran las 4 de la mañana.

_Flash Back._

- Ha sido divertido – había dicho TOP antes de irse -. La próxima vez llamamos a alguien y así la partida será más interesante – propuso refiriéndose al resto de los BB.

Ella se había limitado a sonreír y asentir con la cabeza. Podía haberle disgustado la idea. Prefería tomar más confianzas con TOP que con el resto, evidentemente. Pero no le importó. Se conformaba con que él estuviese.

_Fin del Flash Back._

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*


	9. ¡Bienvenida!

Los días pasaron en la casa Big Bang entre promociones y fregonas.

Por un lado, Choon Hee, desanimada por su escasa actitud fotográfica desde su llegada buscaba por todos lados lo que pudiera ser una buena foto o una buena sesión de fotos. Pero no lograba nada. Era difícil pues pasaba el día entre los productos de limpieza cuando tenía que limpiar o encerrada en su cuarto cuando no.

En sus adentros sabía lo que realmente quería hacer aunque tenía muy claro que se iba a quedar con las ganas. Fantaseaba con una sesión de fotos de TOP. Primeros planos sobretodo aunque no solamente. ¡Deseaba retratar esos hoyuelos!

Pero su contacto con los chicos se limitaba a las comidas y no todas pues muchas veces comían fuera de casa. Cierto era que ya la trataban como una más en la rutina diaria. La saludaban por las mañanas con un "Buenos días" y le dejaban paso si tenían que cruzar una puerta, pero no se había presentado ninguna situación que supusiese más roce que ese.

Hasta un día, una semana después de su llegada, en el que los chicos volvieron a casa sonrientes.

- ¡Por fin! – reía TOP súper alegre mientras dejaba las llaves en la puerta.

Era de noche y la cena ya se había servido por lo que Choon Hee, que pasaba casualmente por la entrada, supuso que ya venían comidos. Realmente le impactó la alegría de TOP pues frente a ella, excepto aquella noche en la que jugaron a las cartas, siempre había sido de lo más tímido y callado.

Ya podría haberse animado a jugar a las cartas alguna que otra vez más. Desde entonces Choon Hee esperaba en su cuarto hasta tarde jugando al solitario, en vez de salir a dar una vuelta o algo. Le hacía verdadera ilusión verlo de nuevo en la puerta.

- ¡Se acabó! – gritó TaeYang tirándose de rodillas al suelo aliviado.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó la chica al joven del suelo.

- ¡Se terminó! – dijo SeungRi súper alegre - ¡Fin de promoción!

Las caras de GD y DaeSung irradiaban felicidad también.

- ¿No os gusta la promo? – preguntó Choon Hee extrañada. Siempre los veía tan felices en las entrevistas por la tele que nunca se había imaginado eso.

- Hombre… - arrastró GD con la voz -. No – negó tajante -. Es muy aburrido. Siempre las misma preguntas. Además suelen ser preguntas que no tienen nada que ver con la música. Que si cuantas novias has tenido, que si como te fueron las vacaciones…

- Y luego las esperas… - añadió TaeYang levantándose del suelo -. Enoooormes esperas.

- Además son épocas poco creativas. Tocamos siempre los mismos temas una y otra vez. No tenemos tiempo para ensayar ni grabar – agregó GD mientras el resto subía ya las escaleras -. Bueno, buenas noches – se despidió antes de subir.

- Buenas noches – se despidió Choon Hee mientras entraba a la cocina a por agua. Ahora si entendía por qué era tan aburrida la promoción. Ella también pasaba los días enteros esperando y sin inspiración ninguna. Una verdadera tortura.

Al día siguiente TOP despertó bastante temprano. Eran las 10 de la mañana cuando su cuerpo se negó a seguir durmiendo. Realmente extraño pues normalmente no se levantaba hasta medio día si el día anterior llegaban tarde. Probablemente tuviese algo que ver que la puerta corredera del balcón no tuviese las cortinas oscuras pasadas. Entraba demasiada luz.

Sentado en la cama intentaba recordar el sueño que había tenido. Había sido muy extraño. Recordaba una masa sin forma que, aunque no sabía que era, si sabía que era algo nuevo. Se había pasado la noche con esa masa en la mano preguntando por todos sitios qué demonios era sin éxito alguno.

"Tendré que descubrirlo yo solito" rió por dentro mientras se levantaba y salía del dormitorio en dirección al baño. "Necesito lavarme la cara" notaba las legañas pegadas a sus rasgados ojos.

- Buenos días – escuchó por el pasillo la voz femenina de Choon Hee.

- Buesndía… - respondió inconscientemente sin si quiera pararse a mirar si verdaderamente era ella.

Al llegar al amplio baño fue directo al fondo, a los lavamanos. Había 5 lavamanos repletos con peines, cepillos de dientes, pastas dentífricas, coletas, desodorantes y otros productos de aseos. La de la derecha del todo, la suya.

Posó los brazos y apoyó su cuerpo en ellos. A la derecha estaban los 4 inodoros en sus respectivas cabinas y a la derecha los 4 platos ducha igualmente ocultos entre paredes y cortinas. SeungRi y DaeSung, por ser los más pequeños, compartían uno de cada. Él tenía los suyos propios. Siempre a la derecha del todo.

Se enjuagó las manos y la cara. Luego se dio cuenta que la boca también le sabía mal, posiblemente porque la noche anterior no se había lavado los dientes, y se los lavó a pesar de que en un rato desayunaría.

Mientras volvía al dormitorio, ya más despierto, se dio cuenta de lo estupendo que iba a ser el día. Iban a ensayar por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Llevaban dos meses de promoción. Ya echaba de menos rapear de verdad, sin guiones sujetos.

El primer día de ensayo siempre lo dedicaban a la improvisación de sus propios temas por ir calentando motores. Luego se pondrían más serios y lo más seguro es que a G-Dragon compusiera alguno nuevo que quedaría pendiente para futuros discos.

Realmente las actividades de Big Bang habían terminado de momento. Lo que restaba de año lo dedicarían sobre todo a temas individuales como el primer trabajo de Ji Yong, el segundo de Young Bae o temas de interpretación como los musicales en los que SeungRi y DaeSung participaban.

Él tenía varias cosas en mente. Una era la grabación del dorama IRIS en el que participaba y la otra era componer los temas de un futuro disco. Eso y si le surgía alguna colaboración o algún programa de TV en el que participar.

Además tenía que estar siempre atento a posibles galas u actuaciones excepcionales en las que Big Bang tuviera que colaborar. Los ensayos eran básicamente para eso. En unos dos meses, más o menos, habría una gran gala en la que ellos tenían que cantar 5 temas.

Ni cambiarse de ropa pensaba. Siempre dormía con algún pantalón de pijama largo y alguna camisa vieja o pulóver en caso de hacer frio. No era el caso, por lo que iba en camisa de manga corta cuando decidió bajar a desayunar.

Abajo estaba la mesa medio puesta pues las cocineras no podían pasarse el día allí pendientes de sus horarios. TOP no tenía ni idea de cocina pero si sabía ponerse un tazón de cereales. Lo hizo y se fue al salón a ver un rato la tele.

Arriba, Choon Hee, recordaba el entusiasmo de TOP en su "Buesndía…". Ni ella lo hubiese dicho mejor.

Era martes y no le tocaba limpiar. Tenía pensado salir en busca de fotos pero no se le ocurría un lugar. Estaba realmente falta de inspiración por lo que no forzó la mente y decidió sentarse en el balcón a leer un rato.

Al rato apareció SeungRi en la habitación.

- Choon Hee. Ven – la invitó sonriente.

- ¿Dónde? – preguntó ella al ver la cara de VI mientras salía del dormitorio.

- Ya va siendo hora de que subas – le dijo señalando al piso superior por las escaleras.

- ¿Subir? – preguntó ella - ¿A dónde?

- Tú sube.

Eso hizo. Subió las escaleras hasta la cuarta planta. Nunca se había preguntado qué podía haber allí. ¿Un cine? ¿Otro gimnasio?

Nada más llegar pudo darse cuenta de que el pasillo de este piso se encontraba totalmente transversal al del piso de abajo. Es decir, desde las ventanas del pasillo se veía la piscina. En cambio, abajo, había que ir a los balcones de su dormitorio o el de TOP.

Al fondo del pasillo, a la derecha, había una gran puerta de cristal bastante pesada. El cristal era muy grueso, algo que Choon Hee no entendió hasta que SeungRi la abrió y se dio cuenta de qué había dentro.

Una enorme sala que, la joven supuso, bien podía abarcar todo el piso de abajo dio lugar ante ella. Justo enfrente, tras un pequeño escalón, un montón de mesas que, en su totalidad, eran ordenadores, varios modelos de teclados y micrófonos. Además había dos hombres colocando cables y tocándolo todo.

A la derecha el suelo cambiaba. Pasaba de baldosas a parquet. Un amplio cuadrado de parquet justo enfrente de un enorme espejo que ocupaba todo lo que era el muro del pasillo.

SeungRi la animó a entrar y la hizo seguirlo hasta otro pequeño escalón en la otra esquina de la gran sala. Allí, sentados en cómodos sillones y jugando con unos micrófonos, estaban los Big Bangs restantes jugando con una diadema con una flecha cruzada que daba la sensación de que te atravesaba la cabeza. Había, además, 5 banquetas y 5 pies de micro perfectamente colocados delante del escalón, los cuales atravesaron con cuidado para llegar con los chicos.

- ¡Oh! ¡Tú por aquí! – rió DaeSung -. ¿Qué te pasó ahora?

- ¡Nada! - dijo ella segura -. SeungRi me ha hecho venir.

- Muy mal SeungRi, le has mostrado nuestro espacio secreto – sonrió GD mientras se levantaba y pasaba un brazo por el hombro de Choon Hee animado -. Bueno… ¿qué le vamos a hacer? ¿Te digo dónde estás?

- En una sala de ensayos – dijo la joven.

- ¡Casi! – rió GD dando la vuelta a Choon Hee sobre sus talones -. ¡Estás en la sala de ensayos y grabación de Big Bang!

- Aquí bailamos – dijo TOP tranquilo después de haberse levantado. Con disimulo quitó el brazo de GD del hombro de Choon Hee y giró a la chica 90 grados a la derecha -. Aquí se graba y mezclan todas las pistas que grabamos y aquí – señaló el suelo que pisaba – cantamos.

- Además hay una sala de grabación insonorizada detrás de las escaleras por las que acabas de llegar – sonrió GD mientras jugaba con un original micrófono. Era totalmente violeta, excepto unas líneas blancas de brillantes que bordeaban la zona de la rejilla. Tenía también unas especies de ondas que dejaban la forma perfecta de la mano al agarrar de blanco y negro. Todo esto con un brillo increíble, un violeta eléctrico.

- Aquí lo hacéis todo – dijo Choon Hee sin dejar muy claro si preguntaba o afirmaba.

- Todo. Todo no – rió GD

- ¡Chicos! ¡Ya está listo! – gritó uno de los hombres después de salir de debajo de uno de los súper ordenadores y sentarse en una silla -. Cuando quieran…

Todos los Big Bangs cogieron sus respectivos micrófonos. Cada cual con el suyo propio y personalizado aunque ninguno tan llamativo como el de GD. Por ejemplo, SeungRi era azul con rayas blancas haciendo circulitos. El de TaeYang era completamente rojo metálico. El de DaeSung tenía un un dibujo de Doraemon con el gorrocoptero. Y, por último, el de TOP tenía escrito con piedras brillantes: "BIG BOY"

Choon Hee supuso que los tenían distintos para diferenciarlos aunque le pareció algo realmente tonto de todos modos.

- ¿Qué base pongo? – preguntó el otro hombre de los ordenadores.

- Hmmm… - GD apoyaba el micro en su barbilla y ponía cara de pensar. A Choon Hee se le encendió la bombilla.

- ¡Hey!

Todo el mundo se quedó mirándola.

- ¿Puedo quedarme aquí con ustedes? – preguntó de repente

Todos asintieron indiferentes. Mientras no molestase. Podía mirar.

- Entonces ahora vuelvo – dijo y salió corriendo de la sala.

Después de eso tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar.

- ¿Empezamos con un tema viejo? – preguntó GD al resto.

Todos asintieron. Valía más eso que comenzar improvisando pues así no tenían orden alguno y, a fin de cuenta, estaban trabajando.

- ¿Always? – preguntó TaeYang y el resto volvió a asentir -. Always entonces jefe – dijo al hombre.

[Nota de Autor: Recomiendo poner el tema.]

_Oooh, yeahhh~_

_Calling you on the phone_

_Whenever you be at home_

_Ohhh..._

_(Get it)_

Comenzó el tema y TaeYang caminó hacia delante para sentarse en una de las banquetas y colocar el micro. Comenzaba cantando él. DaeSung y SeungRi, detrás, encendían los micrófonos para hacer los coros.

TOP hizo lo mismo aunque se volvió a levantar fue a beber agua y calentar un poco la voz. Tenía que intervenir de vez en cuando pero como era solo un ensayo daba igual. Carraspeó un par de veces y dejó la botella de agua de nuevo en la mesa.

En ese momento apareció Choon Hee por la puerta con una cámara en las manos. Era un aparato impresionante. Al menos para la limitada economía de la joven. El objetivo solamente podía ser más grande que su mano estirada.

La chica sonrió en señal de permiso mientras TaeYang, DaeSung y SeungRi cantaban el estribillo y como nadie dijo nada comenzó a sacar fotos. Iban todos con un chándal y una camisa sencilla, poco arreglados, pero Choon Hee lo fotografiaba como si vistiesen de lujo.

_Uh bang 'em~ verse two_

_Let's go_

Choon Hee miró a TOP inpresionada. Había acompañado a GD en esta última frase, a pesar de no estar así escrito. Es decir, no había cantado solo él pero su voz había sonado más. No eran problemas técnicos, eran los oídos de la chica.

El resto de los cantantes del grupo siguieron cantando pero Choon Hee no apartaba la vista de TOP. El leader había tropezado con el escalón mientras cantaba y el único que lo había visto era TOP, que ahora reía escandalosamente mientras alejaba el micrófono lo más que podía. No se dio ni cuenta de que la joven le miraba.

Entonces, tras comenzar el estribillo, sitió una mano en su hombro y desvió la mirada. SeungRi se había dado cuenta y hacía lo posible por que volviese a la realidad pero justo en ese momento comenzó el rap de TOP:

_Baby i swear haneurarae_

_Uri durbakke baneurgwa sirgatae_

_Mirgo danggigo aungdaunghae_

_Midgo akkigo sarang gaunde_

_Nunmureur dakka jurkke bichnaneun ne_

_Nune hayan misoman gadeughage_

_Go bak (Cuhz are you my love~)_

_Way back (My one and onlylove~)_

El joven rapper gesticulaba con la cara de un modo muy chulo (no porque estuviese guapo sino porque era "chulo" con todo el sentido de la palabra) y directo. Rasgaba los ojos inconscientemente, más aun de lo que su genética coreana ya le obligaba y colocaba la mano que no usaba para sostener el micro totalmente tiesa mirando al suelo para así mover todo el cuerpo al mismo tiempo.

Nada más terminar y comenzar a rapear G-Dragon, Choon Hee se dio cuenta de que ya no sacaba fotos y, lo que era más vergonzoso, se encontraba plantada enfrente de SeungRi con la mirada puesta en TOP de un modo demasiado escandaloso.

De todos modos el observado no se daba ni cuenta. Estaba tranquilo metido en el tema intentando recordar el baile que cuando actuaban hacían sin mucho éxito. Tanto tiempo y tantos bailes hacían mecha. No podía recordarlos todos.

"Vendrá el coreógrafo a recordárnosla si tenemos que cantarla" pensó mientras sus compañeros cantaban el estribillo del final. En ese momento se dio cuenta que la joven limpiadora le sacaba fotos desde una prudente distancia.

Había hecho decenas de veces de modelo en sesiones fotográficas para Big Bang u otros pero en ese momento, sin entender por qué, no supo que cara poner. SeungRi sonreía y señalaba a la cámara cuando esta le apuntaba. SOL se limitaba a hacerse el guapo cantando y GD se hartaba a poner caras graciosas pero a él no se le ocurría nada.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Cruzarse de brazos y ponerse chulo delante de Choon Hee. ¡No le salía! Sencillamente no le salía. Podía también posar gracioso pero su cuerpo parecía no responderle.

_Uh bang 'em~_

El tema terminó y todos los Big Bang menos TOP corrieron a ver las fotos.

- ¡Se sale! – decía TaeYang entusiasmado - ¡Fotógrafa privada!

- Luego paso las fotos a un ordenador y las ven – se excusaba la joven -. Se gasta la batería…

- Vale, vale – se fueron los chicos tras acosar a la joven con la cámara.

- Me encanta la idea – dijo GD contento mientras se sentaba en su banqueta.

- ¿Qué idea? – intervino TOP, el cual se sentía un poco extraño sin quererlo.

- Choon Hee – la señaló -. Esas fotos no las puedes colgar en ningún lado – la avisó.

La joven negó con la cabeza mientras G-Dragon buscaba su móvil en el bolsillo y salía de la sala de ensayos.

Los Big Bang se miraron confundidos pero no tardaron en despistarse.

- ¡Choon Hee! ¡Choon Hee! – la llamó DaeSung desde el sillón del fondo de espaldas -. ¡Sácame una foto! – dijo dándose la vuelta con la diadema de la flecha puesta en la cabeza.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

Un día después tocaron en el dormitorio de Choon Hee. Yang Hyun Suk en persona, por segunda vez desde aquella charla cuando había llegado pues luego habían tenido que verse para acordar el contrato de trabajo, requería su atención.

Junto a G-Dragon entraron en uno de los despachos del tercer piso.

- Me ha contado Ji Yong que ayer estuviste haciendo fotos – dijo tranquilo.

La joven asintió. No estaba nerviosa pues no parecía que hubiese problemas y, de momento, no había roto nada. Solo aquel cuadro el primer día.

- Sé que trabajas de limpiadora pero te quiero proponer otro trabajo. Seguro que te gustará. Da las gracias a Ji Yong – sonrió e hizo una pausa -. Quiero contratarte para que hacer un reportaje fotográfico a los chicos.

El rostro de la joven se iluminó.

- No he visto tu trabajo fotográfico así que aun no te aseguro nada. De momento me gustaría hacerlo antes de formalizar contratos…

- ¡Por supuesto! – asintió la joven mientras GD la contemplaba con una grandísima sonrisa.

- Los chicos ensayarán un tiempo y luego harán gira. Tu labor sería dejar fotografiado toda esa etapa – la explicó -. Seguirás limpiando aunque solo una vez por semana. Nos hemos dado cuenta que no hace falta más – agregó -. Pero tu trabajo principal sería ese… ¿qué te parece?

- ¡¿Qué le va a parecer?! – rió GD.

- Increíble – fue lo único que dijo Choon Hee.

No tenía portátil pero si un disco duro donde guardaba todas sus fotografías así que GD le prestó el PC para poder enseñar las fotos a Hyun Suk. Poco le costó decidirse y contratarla.

- Si te soy sincero – dijo el jefe mientras le pasaba el contrato -. Lo único para lo que existe este contrato es para que no puedas ir colgando las imágenes en internet. De todos modos, léelo bien y luego me dices.

- De acuerdo… - dijo la joven cogiéndolo.

- Voy abajo a tomarme algo.

- Yo también – se agregó GD.

A Choon Hee no le hacía gracia quedarse sola en el despacho y en su cara lo reflejó.

- Puedes irte a tu cuarto – le dijo el leader de Big Bang -. Pero es mejor que lo leas tranquila sin que nadie te mire – había captado a la primera que la joven quería compañía en aquel despacho.

Exactamente, el contrato poco más ponía. Le daba una relativa libertad dentro de las pertenencias de los Big Bang y le daba permiso también para acompañar a los chicos con más frecuencia.

No se pretendía sacar fotos de todos los momentos de la vida de los Big Bangs para nada. No era un reportaje "rosa". Era un reportaje fotográfico, con proyecto de ser video también en un futuro, de la música, aunque pareciera imposible. Una de las pocas cosas que no se puede fotografiar es la música.

Ensayo, grabaciones, estilismo y actuaciones eran sus campos de fotografía principales aunque también pedían algunas fotos de la rutina diaria de los chicos. El desayuno o un día de descanso eran algunos de los ejemplos que el contrato ponía.

No podía colgar las fotos en internet ni dejárselas ver a nadie que no tuviera el debido permiso. Los Big Bangs y el jefe de momento aunque posteriormente habría más gente probablemente.

Solo había un problema. No tenía ordenador. Tendría que pedir prestado así que se hizo una nota mental: "explicar que no tengo dinero para comprar un ordenador"

Mientras la joven se repasaba el contrato de arriba abajo, Yang Hyun Suk explicaba al resto de los Big Bangs.

- Entonces, ¿vendrá siempre con nosotros? – preguntó DaeSung incómodo ante la idea. No le hacía gracia tener pegado al culo siempre una cámara de fotos.

- No, para nada. Solo durante el trabajo y no siempre. Además de alguna instantánea en la rutina diaria. El público pide cosas "que no se ven" – explicó el jefe -. Hay que dárselas…

- Es genial – decía SeungRi -. Me parece una idea súper divertida…

- ¿Verdad? – saltó GD ilusionado -. Va ser genial tener un diario en fotos. Así no tendremos que sacárnoslas entre nosotros…

- Cierto… - sonrió SeungRi.

Entre ellos siempre llevaban una cámara de video y otra de fotos para guardar los momentos aburridos como los viajes en avión o las esperas en aeropuertos. Ahora no les haría falta.

TOP no sabía que decir. Le parecía buena idea pero, algo le hacía sentirse fuera de lugar. No le molestaba el hecho de tener una agregada en la rutina Big Bang pues ciertamente nunca habían sido un grupo cerrado. Cierto era que cantaban 5, pero al lado de esos 5 siempre había un equipo enorme de grabación, sonido, luces, coreografías, estilismo, etc. Una fotógrafa no iba a molestar.

Pero la idea se le hacía extraña. No sabía decir si era la expectación de ver qué podía pasar o el miedo a que se encontrase con otro ladrón, pero lo que estaba muy claro era que la idea le perturbaba más que a nadie. El resto de sus compañeros parecían muy convencidos.

- Me gusta – asentía SOL -. Mientras no moleste más de la cuenta…

- Como cualquier trabajador más – continuaba Hyun Suk -. No os molestará mientras ustedes no queráis como el resto del equipo en los momentos libres pero, durante el trabajo, deberéis estar pendientes de ella tanto como del chico que se encarga del sonido de los micros.

Todos asentían.

- Será divertido – sonreía GD mientras se llevaba la boca un trago de su agua vitaminada cuando la joven protagonista entró en el comedor.

- Ya lo leí – dijo sentándose entre el jefe y TOP lentamente -. No tengo ningún contrapunto.

- Bien. Me alegro – dijo el jefe mientras sacaba un bolígrafo del bolsillo -. Entonces firma.

- Solo hay una cosa que… - avisó cogiendo el boli -. No tengo ordenador…

El jefe pensó. No podía dejarle los de las oficinas pues tenían dentro datos importantes y, sobretodo, privados, que no convenía dejar a libre albedrio.

- Podemos prestarle los nuestros de vez en cuando – propuso SeungRi.

El resto de Big Bang lo miraron bruscamente. No podían dejar sus ordenadores a cualquiera.

- Bueno, bueno… no creo que sea para tanto – agachó la cabeza VI.

- Hombre, solo veo esa opción de momento – dijo el jefe -. Lo siento chicos… Cuando cobres, lo primero que haces es comprarte un portátil Choon Hee – le dijo a la joven fotógrafa.

Ella asintió.

- Por supuesto.

- Cobras en dos semanas más o menos. No creo que os cueste tanto dejarle el ordenador dos veces, ¿no chicos?

Ellos asintieron con pesadez mientras se inventaban excusas que darle a la joven cuando les pidiese el portátil.

- Todo claro entonces. Firma – dijo Hyun Suk sonriente.

Choon Hee abrió el bolígrafo y estampó una firma al final del contrato.

- ¡Genial! ¡Bienvenida, Lee Choon Hee – la saludó Hyun Suk -, al equipo Big Bang!

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*


	10. No mires

Los días pasaron y la vida en la casa se convirtió en rutina. Las mañanas eran tranquilas aunque los chicos se levantaban temprano para trabajar. Si no había ensayo cada uno tenía temas de los que encargarse por su cuenta.

Pero, por las tardes los chicos siempre estaban en casa para ensayar. Según le habían explicado a Choon Hee, se preparaban para una gala.

- Cantaremos 5 temas – había dicho G-Dragon una tarde en la sala de ensayos -. Uno será, indudablemente, "Gara Gara Go"

Choon Hee ya había escuchado el tema. Con un toque divertido los chicos cantaban acerca de estar de fiesta. El tema se le hacía insustancial pero no podía negar que el ritmo era pegadizo a más no poder.

- Los otros temas aun no sabemos… - continuó GD

- Seguro que son "My Heaven", "Emotion" y esos… - comentó DaeSung mientras subía los pies al sofá de la sala, en esos momentos, vació de gente.

Teddy estaba con ellos. Teddy era un rapero de un antiguo grupo de YGfamily pero ahora, su función era, básicamente, componer para los nuevos grupos como las Big Bang femeninas: las 2ne1.

- Yo creo que os harán cantar temas antiguos. Es una gala importante. Seguro que cantáis "Lies" – dijo Teddy seguro. Estaba sentado en una de las banquetas mirando a SeungRi y TaeYang ensayar el baile de uno de los temas en solitario de este último: "Prayer" -. Cojo este micro, ¿vale? – dijo mientras pillaba el micro de Doraemon de DaeSung y comenzaba a cantar o, más bien, rapear.

_Neol jabeul ttaemyeon neukkyeojineun on mom sok geu jeonyuri_

_Sseudisseun nae apeumdeureul sae hayake nallyeo beoriji_

_Ne unmyeonge immatchun nan soldier, baby I got you_

_Urin sesanggwaui datume matseo hamkke ride through_

_Ttok gateun manname jichyeotjiman neon dalla_

_Ajikdo motdahaejun sarangi naegen deo manha_

_Neoneun sky, naneun ttang_

_Naneun taeyang, neoneun dal_

_You and I we so fly_

_Geudaen bonnie, naneun clyde_

Choon Hee observaba asombrada la gracia del rapero al cantar. Se movía y coordinaba con TaeYang perfectamente además de que parecía no costarle ningún esfuerzo.

Se levantó, pues estaba sentada apoyada al espejo mirando, y comenzó a sacar fotos. No es que fuera una situación especial, Teddy venía a menudo, pero si era un momento para guardar. Había complicidad entre todas las personas de la sala. Eso agradaba muchísimo a Choon Hee aunque, casi siempre, se sintiera fuera de lugar.

Enseñaba las fotos a G-Dragon cuando TOP entró en la sala. Llegaba de algún lugar pues estaba arreglado. Llevaba unos pantalones negros bajos con algún que otro bolsillo grande de estos en los que se pone la cartera, el móvil, las llaves y, encima, todo entra. Una chaqueta de esmoquin informal con múltiples lenguas de los Rolling Stones y una impresionante cresta en lo alto de la cabeza. La verdad es que tenía el pelo realmente largo.

Al entrar se quitó la chaqueta y quedó con una simple camisa blanca de manga corta. Choon Hee quedó realmente extasiada al darse cuenta de lo ajustada que le quedaba. Sus grandes hombros y su pecho la dejaron sin sentido hasta que GD la distrajo.

- ¡Esta foto me gusta!

- ¿Cuál? – giró la cabeza Choon Hee

Por su parte, TOP venía acalorado. Se había roto el aire acondicionado de su coche y había tenido que soportar el atasco de medio día en Seúl sin él. Toda una tortura.

- ¿De dónde vienes? – le preguntó Teddy, que volvía a estar sentado en el taburete.

- Una reunión – dijo tirándose en el sofá -. Para IRIS…

No dijo mucho pero todos lo entendieron.

- Ah sí… – asintió Teddy -. Tenemos que quedar un día – dijo tras una pausa.

- ¿Por? – preguntó mientras se tocaba el pelo para ver si seguía en su sitio.

- Por tu disco. El tema que tenemos a medias…

- Ah claro…

Teddy y él había comenzado un tema juntos pero con toda la promoción del último Mini Álbum apenas habían tenido tiempo de continuar. Cierto era que últimamente no se sentía muy inspirado para componer pero también sabía que la inspiración no volvía sola, había que ponerle un cebo para atraerla. ¿Qué mejor que una tarde con Teddy?

En realidad muchas mañanas las pasaba en la sala de trabajo de este, conversando con él o con sus invitados. Fuese CL, Krush o el mismo G-Dragon. Siempre había conversación ahí dentro del local de Teddy en el bloque de la YGfamily.

- Dime cuando puedes.

- En las mañanas no hago nada. Cuando tú puedas… - respondió.

- ¿Y por qué no mejor de noche? – propuso TOP.

- Claro, si. Se me olvidaba que tu faceta creativa es noctámbula – sonrió Teddy mientras miraba como Choon Hee y G-Dragon se sentaban en el sofá también.

- ¿Si? – preguntó la chica -. ¿Compones de noche?

TOP se limitó a asentir mientras dejaba la mirada en vacio. La verdad es que nunca había sido una persona de mañanas. Prefería levantarse tarde y acostarse tarde también.

Su trabajo lo obligaba a madrugar para ir a la radio o a cualquier entrevista. Pruebas de sonido, ejercicio, lo que fuese. Mientras trabajaba activamente, no como ahora, madrugaba.

No habían sido pocas las veces en que se había quedado dormido sentado en una incómoda silla de madera en cualquier sala de la radio y mejor no contar las veces en las que tenía a su alcance algo más cómodo como un pequeño sofá. No se cortaba para nada. Ya en sus tiempos de escolar había creado miles de estratagemas para dormir en clase.

Con el lápiz en una mano y la otra tapando los ojos era su mejor técnica. En caso de que lo llamasen solo tenía que mover la mano disimuladamente y, si estaba muy dormido y se sobresaltaba al escuchar su nombre, solo tenía que fingir que tenía hipo. Otras cosas no pero actuando era muy bueno.

Nunca lo habían pillado.

- Oye, mañana vienen las 2ne1 – dijo G-Dragon -. Tenemos que cantar "Lollipop", se me había olvidado decirlo… En la gala…

- ¿Si? – SeungRi parecía contento sentado en el taburete -. Nunca lo hemos hecho…

GD asintió.

- Supongo que no será complicado el show que montemos. Vendrán coreógrafos que hayan visto el lugar donde vayamos a cantar a enseñarnos el montaje pero creo que la coreografía será la misma del videoclip. A la gente le encanta – agregó -. Lo único es que mañana nadie puede faltar.

En ocasiones alguno faltaba por atender sus trabajos individuales. No era común pero más valía prevenirse. Nadie mostró que tuviera pensado faltar, por lo que terminó ahí la conversación.

- ¿Ensayamos? – propuso DaeSung ya con cara de aburrimiento. Todos sabían que era un chico hiperactivo, mucho rato quieto no podía aguantar.

- Lo que no entiendo es por qué quedamos si aun no sabemos qué temas tenemos que cantar – se quejó TOP mientras se levantaba e iba a un pequeño ropero a un lado del sofá. Choon Hee adoraba ese ropero -. No mires – le dijo a la joven.

Ella se giró consciente de que TOP abría el ropero para sacar unos pantalones de chándal que, segundos después se pondría para ensayar. La cosa era que normalmente eran solo tíos en la sala y, si había chicas, eran o estilistas o maquilladoras o gente del trabajo. En cualquier caso ya lo habían visto sin pantalones antes, pero Choon Hee no.

La joven veía innecesario que TOP le pidiese que no mirara por varios motivos. El primero era que ya lo había visto en bañador y verlo en calzoncillos no debía ser muy diferente. El segundo era que, aunque así fuera, tampoco se iba a poner a mirarlo descaradamente haciendo así que se sintiese incómodo. Y, por último, el tercer motivo era que no podía desviar un ojillo para contemplar al menos una milésima de segundo al protagonista, que, para qué negarlo, le hacía una ilusión tremenda.

Pero no, se conformaba con saber que cerca suya el mayor de los Big Bang se quitaba sus pantalones para colocarse un chándal cómodo con el que bailar mejor en caso de tener que hacerlo.

- ¿Haru Haru? – preguntó la voz de GD a su espalda.

- Vale – asintieron varios al unísono y la melodía comenzó a sonar gracias a los chicos de las máquinas de sonido.

- Ya puedes mirar – dijo TOP tímidamente tras acercarse a la joven y esta se volvió y asintió con la cabeza. No podía negar que era una situación un tanto incómoda. No sabía por qué, pero le daba vergüenza cambiarse si ella estaba ahí.

A la mañana siguiente el escándalo en la casa era considerable. Las 2ne1, que Choon Hee de momento solo había visto en fotos, llegaron relativamente temprano. Unos antes que otros se fueron levantando y a las 11 y media ya estaban todos en planta cuando sonó el timbre.

Fue a abrir una de las cocineras bajo la atenta mirada de Choon Hee en la puerta del comedor. Últimamente ayudaba a las cocineras en sus labores cuando podía, más por entablar algún tipo de conversación que por otro motivo.

- ¡Anh nyeong haseyo! – saludaron las cuatro componentes de 2ne1 cordialmente. La educación era algo imprescindible en Corea.

- Anh nyeong haseyo – las saludó la cocinera -. Pasen, pasen. Están en su casa.

Las chicas entraron sonrientes.

- Creo que no están en casa sino Ji Yong y DaeSung, pero pueden ir subiendo. Como siempre – les sonrió y las chicas fueron a las escaleras tras hacer una leve reverencia de agradecimiento.

- ¡Voy a trabajar! – le dijo Choon Hee a la cocinera en cuanto esta pasó a su lado para volver a la cocina.

- ¡Pásalo bien! – le sonrió esta.

Corriendo cogió rumbo y subió las escaleras. Las chicas habían subido todas a la sala de ensayo por lo que no se cruzó con nadie en el camino.

Paró al entrar al dormitorio para coger aire. Esas carreras no eran frecuentes en su rutina diaria y después de quedarse sin aire decidió que nunca lo serían. ¡Qué sufrimiento tan innecesario!

Cruzó el dormitorio y cogió la cámara de encima de un montón de cajas que usaba de repisa para sus cosas. Se sentó en el futón y encendió el aparato para comprobar que le quedaba espacio en la tarjeta y carga en la batería.

Ni una ni la otra. La tarjeta estaba llena y la batería en reserva. Podría haberse encargado de eso la noche anterior pero ni se había acordado. Habían pasado hasta tarde en el salón viendo el nuevo capítulo de "Family Outing", el programa en el que colaboraba DaeSung y luego había quedado rendida enseguida.

Aunque pareciese que su presencia en la casa pudiera ser molesta, en realidad no lo era por varios motivos. El primero y fundamental era que siempre había alguien más en la casa además de los chicos y ella. Fuese el manager del grupo, el jefe de la YGfamily, los estilistas (con los que mantenían muy buena relación), los cocineros, los que trabajaban en la sala de ensayos, los limpiadores, algún amigo como Teddy o Krush, o un largo etc.

La casa de los Big Bang era realmente un punto de encuentro y la noche anterior no habían estado ellos solos viendo el programa. Se habían quedado varias personas que Choon Hee supuso amigos de los chicos pues eran relativamente jóvenes. Entre ellas dos jóvenes que, en opinión de la fotógrafa, se sentaban demasiado cerca de TOP. Hasta él mismo tenía expresión de incomodidad al verlas tan cerca.

Se levantó y enchufo la pila de la cámara en el cargador. Luego cogió la máquina, el disco duro y salió del dormitorio. Anteriormente había pedido prestado el portátil a SeungRi y G-Dragon, por lo que le pareció buen momento de intentarlo con TOP. Ya no quedaba tan evidente que lo hacía más por pasar un rato con él que por pasar las fotos.

Pero antes de tocar en la puerta del cuarto recordó que la cocinera había dicho que no estaba. Quedó justo el tiempo suficiente en silencio para escuchar las voces dentro.

- Realmente no entiendo… No comprendo cómo…

- No se trata de comprender. Es simple. No quiero parecer malo… Simplemente es que no… No me encuentro a gusto…

La primera voz no la reconoció, pero si distinguió que era femenina. La segunda era más que reconocible: TOP.

- Yo quisiera intentarlo de nuevo – dijo la chica.

Hubo silencio unos segundos.

- Yo no creo que valga la pena.

- Puede que consigamos algo.

- Es que… - TOP estaba evidentemente incómodo. Se le notaba en la voz -. No te das cuenta.

-¿Qué haces Choon Hee? – preguntó una voz a su espalda.

Rápidamente se viró y encontró a DaeSung bajando del piso superior. Quedaron ambos mirándose durante unos segundos en los que Choon Hee moría de la vergüenza y DaeSung esperaba respuesta.

- Pues yo… - miro a la cámara en sus manos ía vaciar la tarjeta de la cámara. Iba a… - señaló al dormitorio de TOP -. Pero me da que… no está.

- Creo que se fue esta mañana temprano – dijo tranquilo.

Choon Hee respiro. DaeSung también pensaba que TOP no estaba. "¡Gracias!" pensó aliviada de que la pudiese acusar de espiarlo.

- Ven… te presto yo mi ordenador – dijo yendo a su cuarto.

- Gracias – sonrió la chica siguiéndolo. "Para no sonreír después de semejante susto" pensó mientras se reía de la situación.

Entraron y DaeSung movió la silla del escritorio para que la joven se sentase.

- Está encendido – le dijo mientras abría el armario -. Supongo que sabes usarlo – sonrió.

Choon Hee asintió y se dispuso a enchufar la cámara a la máquina.

- TOP… - comenzó Dae. De repente Choon Hee volvió a sentir miedo -… siempre te pide que no mires. Pero a mí me da igual – rió -. Me voy a cambiar, ¿vale?

Una vez la chica volvió a coger aire después de unos segundos de apuro. Ni si quiera la poca vergüenza de DaeSung la distrajo.

- Vale – asintió -. En realidad, no es necesario que me pida que no mire. Tampoco lo iba a hacer… - comentó

- Supongo… - afirmó DaeSung -. Pero también es que TOP es muy vergonzoso ahí donde lo ves… Por muy mujeriego que pueda llegar a ser… Luego siente vergüenza por cosas así. Es un poco raro – rió

Choon Hee dejó la cámara pasando las fotos y se giró para conversar mejor con DaeSung. Este vestía un cómodo chándal para el ensayo y doblaba el pijama torpemente.

- Todo el mundo tiene sus cosas – dijo Choon Hee por compromiso pues no podía decir lo que pensaba: que si, que TOP era muy raro.

- Supongo… - sonrió -. Hoy el ensayo comienza antes. Las 2ne1 tienen trabajo y se marchan temprano.

- ¿Antes cuándo? – preguntó

- Pues ahora nos explicará el coreógrafo y coordinador. Luego, sobre la una, almorzaremos… Y luego, sin descansar, nos pondremos a trabajar. Comeremos poco… para que no nos siente mal – explicó.

- Ah bueno, entonces me da tiempo de cargar la batería.

DaeSung asintió.

- Tengo que irme. Quedé con el director del musical abajo, antes de ir al ensayo. Te dejo aquí, ¿vale? – dijo levantándose con una sonrisa -. Confío en ti. No me mires las carpetas del portátil, ¿eh?

- Tranquilo – dijo ella segura -. ¿Quieres que lo apague luego?

- No, déjalo encendido que estoy bajándome cosas.

- De acuerdo entonces – se despidió Choon Hee.

- Hasta luego – dijo DaeSung saliendo del dormitorio.

Choon Hee enchufo el disco duro a la máquina y puso a cargar las fotos mientras se preguntaba quién podía ser la chica con la que TOP hablaba en el dormitorio.

Justo en ese momento cruzó el pasillo hacía el baño el protagonista vestido con un corto pijama y una camisa de tiros de las que, normalmente, solo usa TaeYang. Esto sorprendió a Choon Hee por varios motivos. Nunca había visto a TOP con ese tipo de ropa, ni si quiera para dormir. Además, debía de vestir así también hacía unos minutos que lo había escuchado hablando con la chica por lo que un mínimo de confianza debía haber entre ambos.

Continuó pasando las fotos a su disco duro extraíble y pensando en el tema. Siempre alerta de que TOP saliese del baño. Ciertamente, si lo pensaba no podía negarlo, estaba algo encaprichada. "Toda una lástima que me tenga que comer el capricho con papas solo" se lamentó.

Entonces volvió a pasar TOP. Una vez más no se dio ni cuenta de que la chica estaba en el dormitorio de DaeSung. Esta recogió la cámara y disco duro antes de levantarse y volver al dormitorio pero al salir volvió a encontrarse escuchando y, en este caso, viendo, algo que no debiera.

La puerta del dormitorio de TOP estaba abierta y este se encontraba apoyado en el marco de ella hablando con alguien en el interior.

TOP asentía y miraba al suelo.

- Seguiremos viéndonos. ¿Afectará esto a nuestras relaciones de trabajo? – preguntó la voz femenina dentro del dormitorio.

- No debería… - dijo la voz grave de TOP -. Por mi parte no será así.

Más silencio. Era una situación tensa e incómoda hasta para Choon Hee que no tenía nada que ver. Claro que observaba sin permiso, lo que también era bastante incómodo.

TOP se separó del marco de la puerta y se hizo un poco para atrás quedando de perfil para Choon Hee.

- ¿Amigos? – preguntó tímido con una pequeña sonrisa en la boca.

Una silueta femenina salió del cuarto de TOP y abrazó a este. Delgada, pelo oscuro y largo. Vestida de colores llamativos. Choon Hee no sabía cuál pero era una de las 2ne1.

Tras el abrazo quedaron varios segundos mirándose de cerca y sonriendo hasta que ella se rindió y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de TOP. Esté puso su barbilla en la cabeza de la joven y le acarició el pelo.

- No debemos distanciarnos por esto… - dijo TOP y la chica negó con la cabeza -. Lo siento…

Ella se separó y siguió negando mirando al suelo.

- No es tú culpa. Soy yo… - dijo ella sin levantar la mirada -. Soy muy cabezota…

TOP volvió a abrazarla.

- Yo te quiero así – sonrió.

A Choon Hee casi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas al oír esto último. Se giró y volvió a entrar al cuarto de DaeSung. Se sentó en la cama y esperó.

Esperó a que el pasillo quedase vacío para salir. No volvería a escuchar conversaciones que no la incumbían. Ahora sabía demasiadas cosas, pero a medias. No sabía que pensarse de lo que había visto. ¿Estaban rompiendo? ¿Volviendo? ¿Qué?

Ella no era solo una cantante para TOP y lo había demostrado. Pero eso no debía de haberlo visto. Ya podría haber sido TaeYang con otra de las 2ne1. O con esa misma y así no estaba con TOP.

Cuando hubo estado segura salió del cuarto de DaeSung y volvió al suyo. El dormitorio de TOP estaba cerrado.

- No puedo obsesionarme tanto con algo imposible… - negó mientras se sentaba en el suelo derrotada.

- ¿Con qué?

Choon Hee ni se molestó en mirar detrás, donde sonaba la voz. Sabía quién era.

- Con TOP.

El maknae de los Big Bang se acercó donde ella y se sentó a su lado.

- A mí me gusta que lo hagas – sonrió.

Choon Hee levantó la mirada y se la lanzó furtivamente a SeungRi.

- ¿Te gusta que sufra?

- ¿Sufres? – preguntó unos segundos más tarde, después de pensarlo detenidamente.

- No – sonrió sin querer ella -. En realidad no…

- Te gusta.

- Me encanta…

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*


End file.
